Unexpected Beginnings
by DoubleBubble96
Summary: After their one night together, Will finds himself in New York City and is greeted with some unexpected news from Rachel that could drastically change both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have had this idea for some time and well, I have finally decided to write it out. I've been in a bit of a writer's block with my other stories so I thought I would try something new. This is set during season four starting with Glease. Everything before has happened but things after are going to be a little different. Please read and review to let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

Will Schuester sat on the train and was looking out the window when his phone rang. He immediately pulled it out of his pocket and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi, Em. I know, I'm sorry I can't make it home this weekend. I know we wanted to be together because it has been awhile," Will replied into his cell phone but was cut off by her on the other line.

"I know, I know we said that we would alternate and that I would be home this weekend, but something came up at the panel," Will tried to explain, thinking on his feet. He was actually going nowhere near the panel for the next couple of days, but he couldn't tell her where he was actually going, she wouldn't like his response.

"I'll be home next weekend for sectionals and Thanksgiving, okay? I promise," Will said as he finally hung up his phone.

He sighed as he put it in his pocket and continued to stare out the window. He had only been in Washington for a little more than a week and already he was stressed. The call he received last night didn't help either. Her call had surprised him, but nonetheless he agreed to meet her.

She didn't say what was so important over the phone, only that it was urgent that he meet her. The last time he had talked to her was when he ran into her at Grease, about two weeks ago. She was upset about ending things with Finn and apparently also having trouble with a classmate named Brody.

Will recalls that night in his head very clearly, as he continued to look out the window, forgetting that he would be arriving soon.

He remembers running into her in the hallway after talking to Finn. He offered to talk with her in his office since everyone had gone home after the show. He called Emma and told her that he would be rather late as he was still packing his things. He didn't tell her about Rachel and for some reason he can't remember why. Maybe because he was afraid of her response but Rachel wasn't his student anymore and they had nothing to hide.

He remembers leading her into his half packed office, and sitting up against his desk while she was sat in the chair in front of him. Will gestured for her to start talking and she did.

As Rachel spoke about her troubles, it was the first time that Will realized how much she had changed in just a few short months. She no longer had on the animal sweaters and skirts, but was dressed maturely and looking her age. As Will studied her, he realized that she even looked older than her age and he thinks that has to do with her confidence. He curses himself for thinking this but, she actually looks attractive, and Will can't help but stare at her in amazement. She was always attractive but now he can see that Rachel believes it by her actions. Her confidence and attitude has made her a new Rachel, one where Will can't help but wonder what it would be like to be with her. He remembers Emma though and immediately feels guilty.

There has always been a part of him though, that wonders what it would be like with Rachel, ever since she joined glee, but as her teacher, he was never allowed to act on it. He still couldn't act on it, but now he figures he has more of a chance than he ever did.

She brings a hand to remove a piece of hair out of her face, and Will follows her movements. He tries to swallow but realizes he has no moisture in his throat. He subconsciously shakes his head to rid of his thoughts as he remembers Emma, his fiancé, the one who had refused to go to Washington with him.

After long he realizes that he hasn't been listening to her, and realizes that she is looking at him with confusion. Did she just ask him a question? He nodded anyway, unsure of what he was nodding to.

Rachel laughed at him and said "Mr. Schue, you have no idea what I just said, do you?" Will looked at her with his signature grin, as a blush started to creep on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Rach. It's been a long week," Will replied because it actually has been a rather stressful week.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rachel asked with concern. Will looked at her in amazement. She really had changed. The old Rachel would have never asked what was wrong. She would have only cared about herself and ideas.

"It's nothing really, just stressed about leaving everything behind," Will said as his eyes travelled around his office, looking at all of his belongs that were still left on the shelf.

"You know, I felt the same way when I left for New York," Rachel started to explain.

"Yeah? How did you deal?" Will asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I just told myself that this was my dream and that I had to do it if I ever wanted it to come true. It was scary at first and a bit lonely, but I adjusted and met new people, leaving the old ones behind," Rachel said with a frown as she looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze. Will guessed that she was probably thinking about Finn. To say he was surprised that they broke up was an understatement. He knew how in love they both were. They were even going to get married at one point and to see Rachel like this, broke his heart.

"I don't want to leave anyone behind though," Will said thinking about Emma, because he knew that he was going to miss her.

"Why? I mean if they really cared, they would have wanted to go with you," Rachel stated boldly. It was then that Will realized she was talking about Emma and Finn.

"You don't think that Emma cares about me?" Will asked surprised to hear her say that. He knew Emma cared about him. She let him take her virginity after Nationals and they were going to get married.

"No, I think she does, but obviously not enough to go with you. She is just like Finn, not willing to stick around," Rachel said. It was then that Will realized how much alike they really were. They both loved their partners but it seemed that the feeling wasn't as mutual. He knew that Emma loved him, but it still didn't make sense that she wouldn't go with him and in the back of his head, he knew that it still bothered him.

"It's true Mr. Schue," Rachel said, seeing he was conflicted. "Finn was the same way. We were going to get married but he sent me off to New York, remember? Will looked up at her. They were going to get married, but he was going to Washington. It was scary how much alike it really was, as Will creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"You should call me Will," Will stated boldly. Rachel stared at him, confused at his change of subject. "I'm not your teacher anymore, remember?" Will commented. Rachel's face eased up as she took him in and looked at him like an actual person. He looked just the same, wearing his vests and hair slightly curled. She let her eyes roll over his body and noticed how fit he was. She averted her attention back to him, thinking he would say something, but he didn't.

"Thanks, Mr., I mean, Will," Rachel said as she began to stand up. Will smirked as he watched her look at him.

"I should be getting home," Rachel said suddenly, realizing that she had been there for about an hour. Her dads were probably worried about her and the same for Kurt. "Thank you," Rachel said making her way to him instead.

"For what?" Will asked, as she stepped closer to him.

"For putting up with me all these years in glee, for helping me become the person I am today, and I guess just for being you," Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Will was surprised but, unfolded his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She was so small in his embrace, but that just made him hold tighter, not wanting to let go. Rachel leaned back after a couple of seconds, and both stared at each other in silence. The dim light in the room made it hard to see, but Will could sense that Rachel was not ready to leave.

As he opened his mouth to say something, he was silenced with a finger being placed on his lips. Will raised his eyebrow in confusion, but his confusion only grew as he felt her lips on his. Her small frame pressed more intently against him as he leaned back more on his desk. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he needed to stop it. It was wrong, they were both vulnerable, but Will couldn't break away as he began to move his lips over hers.

He could hear her let out a soft moan as her hands reached his chest. The undoing of buttons on his vest pulled him out of his trance.

"Rachel, what are we doing?" Will asked breathlessly in shock, with reality creeping back in.

"It's okay, you are not my teacher anymore. You said it yourself," Rachel said as she began to kiss his neck.

"We need to stop. I'm engaged," Will said desperately, but the kisses against his neck made it hard to tell what was right and what was wrong.

"With someone who doesn't care as much about you as I do. You have always been there, and I need to give you a proper goodbye," Rachel said as she unbuttoned the last button on his shirt. The air was brisk against Will's chest and it only made him want to press Rachel against him, to give him warmth.

Before he knew it, his shirt was on the floor and his hands were on her body. He moaned at the sensation as his fingers traced up and down her skin, forgetting they were in his office and that he was an engaged man. He took care of her shirt and bra rather quickly and soon hers joined his on the floor.

Will moved them on his desk to have better support. She lay underneath him as his papers got shuffled to the ground. Will began his attention on her breasts, slowly rubbing them until her nipples were hard.

He felt her small hands over his chest, making their way lower to his belt. Rachel began to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. She gasped at how hard he already was beneath his boxers.

She bravely reached down, and took him in her hand, giving him a few strokes. He moaned in pleasure at what he was feeling. Emma had refused to touch him down there because she wasn't ready for that step yet.

"Rachel," Will moaned out.

"Please, Will. I need you," Rachel let out in small gasps.

"Wait, we can't," Will remembers saying.

"What? Why?" Rachel said in confusion and desperation. Why would he stop them now?

"I don't have protection," Will stammered. He didn't have any with him and he knew that there was none in his office.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill," Rachel said as Will smiled at her.

"Are you sure about this, Rachel?" Will asked again, making sure this was what she wanted, forgetting whether or not he wanted this.

"I have never been more sure," Rachel replied as she leaned up to kiss him.

Will nodded at her and began to undress the rest of her. He tested her with two of his fingers and sighed happily at how wet she was.

He wasted no time as Emma would surely be wondering where he was. He moved roughly inside of her and moaned at the sensation. It was hard and fast and Will could tell Rachel was close. Rachel changed her position and held tightly onto his shoulders. He was then hitting her spot and soon she fell over the edge, with him behind her.

After, they lay on his desk to catch their breaths.

"I should go," Rachel said hurriedly, as she began to dress herself again. Will nodded because he also needed to be leaving.

"That was, was, amazing," Will said as he breathed heavily still. Rachel smiled at him.

"You know, New York and Washington D.C aren't that far away," Rachel said while adjusting her shirt. Will stared at her with a smirk, while pulling up his pants.

"Maybe I'll come visit, but I can't promise you anything, Rachel. I am still with Emma," Will said as the reality of his life came back to him.

"I know, but who knows, things change," Rachel said. With that, she walked out of his office and left him to contemplate what he had just done and what he was going to do about Emma.

"Excuse me sir, the train pulled into the station ten minutes ago," a worker said to him.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"We are here, in New York. You can get off the train now," she said as she walked away.

Will looked around and noticed that he was the only one still left on board. He quickly stood up and grabbed his bag over head.

He spotted her immediately when he walked off. She was standing with a black cardigan on and a white hat. She waved him over with a slight smile and he quickly followed.

"Will," Rachel said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Rachel, hi, is everything okay? You seemed upset when you called last night," Will said, dropping his arms to the side. He noticed her smile was gone and that worried him.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he stepped back to get a good look at her.

"Will, I'm pregnant," Rachel said as she watched his face fall and bag drop to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everybody! Here is chapter two! I appreciate all the alerts so far and the reviews. Please read and review if you have the time! I would love to hear what you think of the story! Happy reading!**

Will stood there, unsure of anything that was going on around him. Rachel had just said she was pregnant, and since he was here in New York, in front of her, he assumed it was his. He tried to let out a laugh of disbelief but he couldn't, he couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"Will, please say something," Rachel begged as she grabbed onto his arm. His silence was worrying her and his face showed nothing but confusion and shock.

"I don't understand how this happened," Will finally said at the grabbing of his arm. He was surprised at how well he was able to form a complete sentence as his brain was in overdrive.

"Please, don't be mad at me," Rachel said, almost about to break down in tears. She couldn't believe this was happening and it was just too much to handle. She had been crying all night before and she felt herself start again.

"Let's go somewhere else. We shouldn't talk about this here," Will said as he noticed the crowd of people around them. It was making him even more anxious than he already was. Rachel nodded and soon they made their way out to the busy streets of New York.

Rachel stopped a cab and told the driver the address to her and Kurt's apartment. They sat in silence as Will was still unable to think or say anything. The ride was long to her apartment but finally they made it.

Will stepped out first and took in her neighborhood. He noticed it wasn't the best place to live but still held a presentable look. He followed Rachel close behind to a set of stairs. They then went up two flights and made a left turn which landed them in front of her door.

Rachel pulled out her key and quickly unlocked the door. Once inside, Will glanced around the room and noticed how big it seemed. It was much bigger than he thought from looking on the outside.

"Rachel, is that you?" he heard Kurt ask from a room around the corner. Rachel looked over at him with worry and then back to Kurt's direction. She was hoping he would have been gone so they could be alone.

"Yes, it's me," she replied in what she hoped sounded like her normal tone. He then came walking out of his room, reading a magazine. He didn't even notice Will as he rambled on about something from the article he was reading.

"You know Vogue could really use some of these ideas," he said as he pulled something out of the fridge. It wasn't until he dropped the magazine down on the counter and opened his water to take a drink that he saw Will.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Kurt asked in surprise to see his former teacher in their living room. He would have said hi and greeted him with a hug, but he could feel the tension in the room. He knew something was going on between them.

"Will, is here just to visit," Rachel said quickly. Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the mention of his first name. He didn't know they were on a first name basis now. Will glanced at her in shock as realization hit him that she hadn't told Kurt about the news.

"Yeah, I thought I would come say hi since I'm a lot closer in Washington than in Lima," Will said following along. Kurt didn't look all that convinced though as he continued to sip his water quietly.

"It's nice to see you, Kurt," Will said stepping closer, hoping to ease the tension.

"You too, Mr. Schuester," Kurt replied still using his formal title.

"You know, I would like it if you called me, Will," Will said as he remembered telling Rachel the same thing the night they were together. Kurt just nodded at him, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Listen, Rachel. I'm going to go to the bakery to get some, some, cake," Kurt said as he stood up quickly.

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave," Rachel asked, hoping he would stay to make things better. She had originally not wanted him home, but seeing him here made her feel better and it gave her comfort.

"I'm sure. It looks like you guys could use some privacy," Kurt said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door without waiting for a reply.

The room was completely silent as Will stood in the middle of their apartment, eagerly waiting for Rachel to start talking. He was unsure of what to say to start things though and he wasn't exactly sure he could remain calm with his thoughts either.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Soda?" Rachel asked nervously, noticing Will had the same look from the train station on.

"That's what you are asking me? If I want something to drink?" Will asked finally snapping out of his shock.

"Well you weren't saying anything so I thought I would try something light," Rachel replied.

"How about we talk about you being pregnant," Will said, trying to keep his cool. "Are you one hundred percent sure, Rachel? I mean we were only together two weeks ago," Will stated trying to bring some hope to the possibility that Rachel was not pregnant with his child.

"I haven't exactly taken a test but I feel like I am," Rachel said. Will looked at her in disbelief. This just reminded him of how young Rachel still was.

"Rachel, this is serious. You need to take a test right now," Will said grabbing her hand and leading her around, trying to find their bathroom.

"I know, I know, but I can't," Rachel said as she pulled her arm back.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Will asked with confusion and anger. Rachel paused and looked around the room. She could feel Will's eyes on her, waiting for an answer.

"Rachel, why not?" Will asked again, a bit louder than before. He was trying to remain cool but with Rachel's stupidity showing through, he was about to lose it.

"I'm scared, okay?" she cried out as she covered her eyes with her arm, ashamed to have admitted her feelings.

"You're scared?" Will asked as he eased up a bit with his tone. He watched her let out a tear and he frowned at himself for being such a jerk. This was half his fault and he needed to remind himself of that.

"I know you're scared, Rach, but we have to know, for both our sakes," Will said as he went over and wrapped her in a hug. She unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his waist. It felt good to be in his hold. Rachel felt safe and protected but then again she remembered that he was with someone else and not her.

"What's going to happen though, Will?" Rachel asked before she went to the bathroom.

"I don't know, but we can't decide anything until we know the results," Will said with a slight smile, trying his best to remain positive and supportive.

"Okay, I'm ready to do this," Rachel said with as much confidence as she could. She gave him one last look before she went into the bathroom. She returned shortly after and they waited three minutes in the kitchen with the stick on the counter. It was the longest three minutes of both of their lives.

Will sat on kitchen counter with his arms folded as he thought about Emma. If it was positive, there would be no way that they would get married. He could see the scene unfolding in his head. Emma, yelling at him for cheating and for getting his just recently former student pregnant. He could picture her throwing the engagement ring at his head and never talking to him again. He shuddered at the thought but he knew it was more than likely going to happen in the near future.

Rachel, on the other hand, thought about her career. She was on her way to being a star and a baby was not part of the plan, especially not from her recently ex teacher. She then also thought about Brody and even Finn and wondered what they would say and think of her if they found out.

The timer finally rang and both Will and Rachel nearly jumped out of their skin. Will looked over at Rachel with a look of desperation as she read the stick. No words were needed as Rachel's face said it all. The tears that began to fall and the heavy breathing told Will one thing. Rachel was pregnant with his child.

He walked over to her and opened his arms. She fell into his chest, sobbing erratically. They didn't say anything and just let their emotions take over. Their lives were about to take a drastic change and neither had no idea on what to expect.

After ten long minutes of them just holding each other, Rachel finally broke apart. She looked at him with sorrow and waited for him to say something, anything. When he never did, she finally spoke.

"Will, I'm pregnant," Rachel said as she looked into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. He was hard to read though and she had no idea what he was thinking.

"I'm pregnant with your child and your about to get married," she said as the reality sunk back in. She felt the tears swell up again but tried not to let them pour out. Will just stared at her, once again unable to say anything. His brain was saying one word sentences to him and they kept repeating. _Emma, baby, Rachel, pregnant, Emma, baby, Rachel, pregnan_t.

"I can't believe this is happening," Will finally said. Everything he had with Emma, everything he had worked so hard for in the past three years was going to be taken away all because of one night together. A night that should have never happened but Will let his desire take over his brain. They should have been more careful, he should have had a condom. If only they were more prepared, but they weren't and this was what happened.

"I thought you said you were on the pill that night," Will said with realization. He would have stopped them if she said no. Did she lie to him that night?

"I was, but the pill isn't always accurate, Will," Rachel explained seeing that he was trying to make sense of it all. "This isn't all my fault you know," she snapped back as she realized he was making her the reason for their problem.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was both our faults. I just can't believe this is happening. Emma is going to hate me and I'll never get married to her," Will said as tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't hold it any longer and he let one tear fall down his face.

"I'm sorry, Will. We made a mistake that night. It should have never happened. I'm going to lose my shot at being a star and now Brody will never like me. You know I haven't even told Kurt about this yet? I'm afraid of what he'll say," Rachel said as her thoughts came pouring out.

"I noticed when he gave you the look. What are you going to tell him?" Will asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't even know what we are going to tell everybody back home. My dad's, Emma, Finn, the old glee members," Rachel said as she started to ramble. Her heart rate was speeding up at the thought of telling her dad's and everyone finding out. She was afraid of what they would think of her and Will.

"How about tonight, we tell Kurt, together," Will said as he reached out to grab her hand. They both needed comfort and support and Will was trying his best to do that.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Maybe, but if we don't do it now, then when will we? I have to go back to Washington in a couple of days and then home to Lima for Thanksgiving," Will explained. Rachel looked at him, knowing he was right.

"Okay, tonight," she said.

About a half hour later, Kurt came back home from the bakery. He was surprised to see Will still in their apartment. He didn't think he would be here this long and he wondered if Rachel offered to let him stay the night on the couch.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Kurt said while swinging a bag of left over cake to the counter. Rachel and Will emerged from the sitting area, both with nervous looks.

"Okay, what is with you two? You have been acting strange ever since you guys got home," Kurt asked as he looked at both of them, waiting for an answer.

"Kurt, we need to talk to you," Rachel said as she glanced up at Will nervously. Will looked back with the same expression but urged her to continue.

"You should probably sit down first," Will said motioning for the chair behind him. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but compiled.

"What's going on?" he asked starting to feel a bit nervous himself.

"Well, it's like this," Rachel started to say but stopped. Her nerves were taking over her and she didn't know if she would be able to tell him. "I'm, we," she tried again but couldn't continue.

"Oh my god," Kurt said in surprise. "You two are dating aren't you?" he asked as he looked at both of them in shock.

"Not exactly," Will said. Kurt's expression then changed to confusion. "Then what's the matter? Rachel, you're starting to scare me," he added.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel finally blurted out. Will briefly shut his eyes, afraid to see the look on Kurt's face.

"You're what?" Kurt asked in shock as he bolted from the chair he was once sitting in.

"I'm pregnant," she said again, a bit more quietly.

"With whose child?" he asked although already knowing the answer. He looked over to Will with anger.

"Mine," Will responded quietly, looking down in shame.

"I can't believe this," Kurt said as he let out a laugh of disbelief. "Rachel, how could you let this happen?" he asked, briefly taking his eyes off of Will and over to her.

"It was a mistake, okay? We realize that," Rachel explained as she once again began to cry. She didn't think she had anymore tears, but her eyes proved her wrong.

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked, still trying to put the pieces together in his head. He had so many questions that desperately needed answers.

"When we went home to see Grease," Rachel said as she hung her head low.

"The night you came home late," Kurt said finally putting the puzzle together. "You said you ran into Finn that night but really you were with him?" Kurt said motioning towards Will.

"I did run into Finn but I needed to talk to someone and Will was there," Rachel tried to explain to him, but Kurt was too focused on letting his thoughts and opinions out rather than to hear explanations.

"And you are engaged!" Kurt said looking back over to Will.

"We realize what we have done is wrong, Kurt, but we can't take it back," Will said trying to still be the adult. He didn't think that was possible though as he had done something so childish.

"I can't even," Kurt said as he shook his head in confusion.

"Please, Kurt, I'm not asking you to be happy with this, but I just need your support, we need your support" Rachel said as she tried to grab his hand. He pulled back and looked at her with an expressionless face.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I can't think about this right now. I need to gather my thoughts," Kurt said before standing up and leaving the apartment once again.

Will and Rachel watched him leave and once he was gone, they turned back to look at each other. Will tried to give her a smile but he knew it was almost impossible. Instead he just let Rachel cry into his chest yet again. If Kurt's reaction was this bad he didn't even want to think about telling the others. He dreaded going home because he knew he would have to break the heart of the one he loved and that was the worst feeling of all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I meant to get this out way sooner but have been caught up with school, work and my YouTube channel. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review! I would love to hear what you think. Happy reading!**

After about an hour of Rachel sobbing into Will's chest, they both headed off to her bedroom to try and take a nap. They were both exhausted with the day's events even if it was only midafternoon. Rachel headed to her room and insisted that Will sleep on her bed with her instead of the couch. Will had second thoughts though. He didn't know where they stood with each other anymore and he didn't want to make it worse by it being awkward. After staring at the comfy pillows and blankets for a couple of minutes though, he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a nap and climbed in next to her.

Will had surprisingly found himself drifting off to sleep much faster than Rachel. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep but Rachel tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. She was tired but her body wasn't letting her fall asleep. Her brain had too much swirling around in it and she just couldn't shut it off.

About half an hour later with no success, she climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen. She started making some tea, something she did when she couldn't sleep. As the water was starting to boil, Kurt walked in the front door, back from wherever he had taken off to. He looked at her with a blank expression while he took his jacket off and put it on the rack.

"Hi," Rachel said quietly to break the ice.

"Hi," he said with a sigh. He walked towards her and sat down at the barstool.

"Is he still here?" Kurt asked as he folded his hands together.

"He's sleeping in my bed," Rachel said. Kurt widened his eyes at her which made her realize how bad that had sounded so she started to explain more clearly. "I mean, we were tired and tried to take a nap. I obviously couldn't fall asleep," she explained hoping that made things clearer. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, although he didn't know why he was so nervous. She was already pregnant so it didn't make sense for him to be concerned.

"Rachel, I just don't get it. I guess I'm over the shock of it all but I still don't get how you could let this happen," Kurt said as he watched her make her tea. She reached up in the cupboard and pulled out the sugar and proceeded to measure the exact amount out.

"I don't know, Kurt. It's not like I planned it. It just happened. It obviously shouldn't have, but it did," Rachel explained as best she could. She couldn't explain what was going on between her and Will any more than he could. He seemed satisfied with her answer but continued to ask another. This one was much more unexpected and surprising.

"Well, do you love him?" he asked. Rachel widened her eyes at his question and almost knocked her tea over.

"He's engaged," she replied while cleaning up the splash of tea that had spilled out.

"That wasn't the question, Rachel," Kurt replied back. If he was going to be supportive about this whole deal, he needed to know the truth on how deep her feelings for him truly were.

"I don't know, okay? Everything is happening so fast and when we were together it was just meant to be a onetime thing," Rachel said as she started to stir her tea again. "It was supposed to be a goodbye," she explained but that didn't sound any better.

"Well that onetime goodbye just turned into a lifetime hello," Kurt replied back as he raised an eyebrow at her. Rachel furrowed her brows back at him, knowing he was right. Their one stupid mistake led to them being tied to each other for the rest of their lives and that thought alone overwhelmed her to no end.

"What am I going to do, Kurt? He's getting married in a couple of weeks," Rachel said with a panic. She could feel herself getting worked up about this but couldn't control it. He had been planning to marry Ms. Pillsbury for the past year. She knew how much this meant to him and how devastating it is going to be for him to take it all away.

"You have to talk to him about that, not me, but do you really think he is going to still marry Ms. Pillsbury?" he asked. "I know he can be a bit of a man whore but, really, Rachel, this is Mr. Schue we are talking about," Kurt explained. "The guy that always does the right thing," he added.

"Well maybe not this time," Rachel replied. "He loves her, Kurt. I can't ask him to give her up for me," she explained.

"Whether he loves her or not, Rachel, you are carrying his baby," Kurt pointed out. It didn't matter if Ms. Pillsbury was in love with him. He just wanted someone that would be able to take care of Rachel.

Rachel stared into the dark liquid that was her tea. She suddenly had no desire to drink it but continued to stir the spoon for her own comfort. She knew Kurt was right but she wasn't so sure about Will. Will had been in love with Emma for three years and she was supposed to believe that he would give it all up to take care of her and their unborn child?

"You need to talk to him about the options you guys have, that's all I'm saying," Kurt added as he began to stand up. Rachel nodded at him and began to leave the kitchen herself.

"Thanks, Kurt," Rachel said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For being my friend because I really need you right now," Rachel said as she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to show his support.

"Well I'm definitely not keen to the idea, but that doesn't matter. I'm here for you, Rachel," Kurt said as he hugged her back. "Now go and talk to him," he said as he let her go.

"I will. I'm going to go see if he is still sleeping," Rachel said as she pulled away. Kurt nodded at her and finally headed off into his own bedroom.

Rachel walked into her room and noticed that he was still asleep. She wondered if she should wake him to talk or if she should try to sleep herself. She yawned unintentionally and decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

She climbed into her side of the bed and slid the covers over her. She glanced over at Will for a brief second as she adjusted her position. His back was turned to her so she couldn't see his face but she sighed to herself. How could she have let things get so out of hand with him? He had only just been her teacher six months ago and now she was carrying his child. They were in for a long ride and she hoped they would be able to make it work between them.

She turned back to her opposite side and closed her eyes. Her eye lids felt heavy and in a couple of minutes she was in a deep sleep.

After about two hours of napping, Rachel began to wake up again. The ringing of her cell phone going off next to her made her stir awake as well as Will.

She lazily began to open her eyes as she felt Will shift next to her. She reached out on the nightstand to see who was calling her. Her face fell when it was Brody. Will, who was now awake, rolled to his side to see what was going on.

"Who's calling?" he asked sleepily as he ran a hand over his face.

"Brody," Rachel replied as she stared at her phone, deciding whether or not to pick it up.

"Oh," was all Will could say. From what Rachel had told him back in Lima about this Brody, it seemed like they were more than just friends. It didn't necessarily bother him that Rachel was interested in someone but it only made things more complicated between them.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Will asked, tired of hearing the ring tone of Defying Gravity blaring.

"No," Rachel said as she put her phone back in the drawer. Will watched her in confusion as she got up out of the bed. He glanced at her clock for a brief moment and noticed it was four o'clock in the afternoon.

"We slept all afternoon?" he asked, surprised.

"Well you did. I only got about an hour," Rachel said as she began to pull a sweatshirt on. The room seemed chilly to her since New York was beginning its winter season.

"Kurt's back," she added as she adjusted the sleeves.

"How is he?" Will asked, hoping that the shock had worn off on him.

"Fine, I think the shock finally wore off. He's still of course confused about everything, but I think he's going to be supportive," Rachel said with a smile.

"That's good," Will said with a sigh of relief.

"He brought up an interesting point while I was talking with him," Rachel started to say as Will just watched her pace back and forth.

"Yeah? What was that?" Will asked confused to where this was going.

"It was about our options," Rachel said. Will felt his face fall. He knew this was coming, them deciding what to do about the baby. It was a tough decision and he hadn't exactly made up his mind about what he wanted to do. Of course he wouldn't want to abandon Rachel and the baby but what about Emma? The woman he had been in love with for the past three years and was going to marry in a matter of a couple of weeks?

"We have to start thinking of want we want to do, Will," Rachel said as she finally sat down on the bed crisscross styled.

"I know, it's just happening so fast," Will said as he moved himself up so his back could be resting against the headboard.

"It is, but you are going to be back in Washington in one day. We need to make all the decisions we can together," Rachel said. Will nodded at her knowing she was right. He was only here for a short time and next weekend he was more than likely going to be at home.

"Well, what do you want to do, Rachel?" Will asked as he focused on her. She brushed her hair out of her face and began to pull it up in a ponytail while she thought about her options. Three choices stood out in her mind, abortion, adoption or keep it. She definitely wasn't doing the first one and at all possible she wanted to avoid the second one because of what she had to go through with Shelby. The last choice was to keep the baby and raise it themselves which to her, made her the happiest.

"I think I want to keep it, Will. This baby didn't do anything wrong so why should it suffer?" Rachel questioned as she placed a hand on her stomach. Will followed her hand as it found its resting place peacefully on her stomach. Again he scolded himself for being so stupid about how he was feeling towards this whole situation. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that there was a baby growing inside of her. In nine months they would have a son or daughter together to love and to raise. It just seemed so surreal.

"You're not saying anything. You don't want to keep it, do you?" Rachel accused him, suddenly starting to hyperventilate again. She couldn't do this without him and the thought of him not helping her, panicked her. She began to feel her heart quicken and her hands tremble.

Will averted his gaze from her stomach to her chocolate brown eyes. He could see the panic was starting up again and decided he needed to say something, anything that would get her to calm down.

"Rachel, you know that's not true. I would do anything for you and the baby, it's just," Will said with a pause.

"Emma?" Rachel finished for him as he silently nodded. He felt ashamed for feeling the way that he did. It didn't seem fair or right to care deeply for someone for the past three years but end up having to take care of someone else for the rest of his life. It wasn't fair to neither Rachel nor Emma but he didn't know what to do.

"Do you know how much she is going to hate me for this?" Will stated rather than asking a question. "She would never forgive me if I told her what I had done with you," he added.

"Well I'm sure Brody, and not to mention Finn, aren't going to take the news lightly either," Rachel replied, trying to make him see that this was affecting her relationships as well.

"We are going to face people who are not going to be happy with what we have done, Will. That's just how it's going to be and we are going to have to deal with that," Rachel explained. Will looked at her, knowing she was right. Everything she had said tonight was right but he just couldn't lead himself to believe it.

"I really need you to with me during this pregnancy and for the rest of our child's life because I don't know if I can do this without you," Rachel said as she grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

Will looked down at the intertwined hands and thought to himself about what kind of future he wanted. The way he saw it, he had two options. Option one was to marry Emma and continue on as if nothing happened and option two was to leave Emma and stay and take care of Rachel and their unborn child. Either way, it was not an easy choice to make but he finally made a decision.

"I'll tell her when I go home next weekend for Thanksgiving," Will said with a sigh. He came to the conclusion that if he ever wanted to see his baby in the future and be a part of their life, he had to be there for them now. He couldn't back out on something he helped create. It just didn't seem fair or responsible.

"Thank you, Will," Rachel said with tears of happiness as she flung her arms around his neck. He gave her the best smile he could manage and held on tightly to her.

"So when do we tell your dad's?" Will asked as she broke away.

"I'm not sure. I guess I could come home next weekend for Thanksgiving too?" Rachel questioned. She had two days off of school because of the holiday so she had the opportunity to travel.

"That's probably the best choice since you will have a couple of days off," Will replied back being reminded that he also had two days off of the panel.

"So it's a plan," Rachel said as she folded her hands together. "We tell everyone next week," she said while Will gave her a small smile.

"Now that we got that covered, we need to start thinking about doctors' appointments and pregnancy classes, as well as thinking about where to put a nursery and what to buy for the baby," Rachel said as she rambled on and on about what needed to be done in the next nine months. So many things to do in such little time and it was all so overwhelming to Will.

He just sat there and stared at her with his heart ripping in two. All he could think about was Emma and what he was going to tell her. His mind also couldn't help but think about what she was doing in this very moment. She was probably preparing for the wedding which made Will even sicker to his stomach.

He had left all of the wedding preparation to her and he had hardly done anything to help her. Now he was supposed to come home and tell her that he got his ex-student pregnant?

"So, I'll call the doctor's right now to schedule an appointment. How does that sound?" Rachel asked as she looked over to him. She noticed that he was in a daze and wasn't listening to her.

"Will, did you hear me?" she asked again.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess I was just zoning out for a minute. So doctor's appointment, when is it?" he asked. She frowned at him.

"I haven't made it yet," she replied as she took her phone out of the drawer and began searching for her local doctor. Although she had only lived in New York for a short time, she had already found a doctor's office that she liked enough to use it frequently if she had to.

In about as quick as ten minutes, Rachel had called the office and was on the line with a receptionist.

"Okay, thank you," Rachel said as she hung up the phone another fifteen minutes later.

"When is your appointment?" Will asked.

"They are booked for the next two weeks so not till after Thanksgiving," Rachel said with a frown. She was really hoping to get in sooner but with the thousands of people living in New York, she was lucky to get an appointment in two weeks.

"The receptionist said they would call though if an earlier time opened up," Rachel explained.

"Great," Will responded with the best smile he could. "Is there anything else we should discuss?" he asked. Rachel noticed how hard a time he was having with this and although there were still many things that needed to be discussed, she decided to let them slide so he could have a break.

"No, I think that is all right now," she said with a smile. "Listen, Will, why don't you go out? Walk around the town for a while," Rachel suggested.

"I'm okay, really," Will said but was touched at her gesture. She knew he was having a difficult time with this and still wanted to help him.

"A nice walk or run might do you good," she added, hoping to get him to think things through in his head. The mention of a run suddenly sounded good to him. It was something he did to relieve stress when he was feeling overwhelmed.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea," Will said as he got up from the bed. It was four o'clock in the afternoon but there was just enough light left in the day to take a quick jog around the block.

"I'll leave you to get changed," Rachel said as she left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Will walked out in five minutes dressed in his running gear and iPod in hand. He began to stretch as well as put on his shoes.

"I won't be gone long," Will said as he finished his shoes.

"Take all the time you need," Rachel said as she got up from her seat. As soon as Will left she knew Kurt would be out to talk about what they had discussed.

"Okay. Is there anything you need at the market or anything?" Will asked, seeing as he was going out anyways.

"I think we are fine, unless you want to bring something home for dinner," Rachel said as she remembered the cupboards were almost empty. She hadn't found the time to go shopping recently and they were low on pretty much everything.

"Okay," Will said as he arrived at the door. "Be back soon," he said as he began to slide it open. Her door was a lot harder than he thought but when he finally opened it, he was more than a little surprised to see someone on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this took me way longer to write than I had hoped. I literally changed it about seven times before I found a version I liked but thanks for patiently waiting. Also thanks for all the reviews last time! I was not expecting to get so many! Hope you all like the new chapter and please read and review! Happy reading!**

Will opened the door and took in the image of the young man in front of him. He was tall and muscular with short brown hair. He looked to be about Rachel's age, which Will had concluded to be right when he heard Rachel's voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked voice timid and low.

"I needed to see you," he said looking over Will's shoulder and towards the kitchen.

"Why?" Rachel asked, not making any movement towards him. Will could hear the hurt in her voice and wondered what was going on between them to make her so upset. He finally turned around to look at Rachel and noticed that she was on the verge of tears. Will stepped out of the way as the boy rushed passed him.

"I made a mistake," the still unnamed boy said. Will shifted his gaze from Rachel to him. He eyed him curiously, wondering who he was. Rachel obviously knew him, but he still needed a name.

"It was more than a mistake," Rachel said as she folded her arms across her chest. Will turned his attention back to her and saw that she was in her defensive mode. He knew that nothing good ever came when she was fired up about something. He could feel the tension and awkwardness rising in the room.

He suddenly felt the desperate urge to go on his run that he still hadn't been on. He for some reason though, couldn't move his feet towards the door and remained still instead.

"It didn't mean anything though," the boy said as he tried to explain whatever was wrong.

"Brody, you know Cassandra hates me, why would you do that to me?" Rachel asked as she tucked a piece of hair out of her face. Will watched her and noticed her insecurities coming out. She may have grown up, but deep down, she was still the same diva he knew back in glee club. He smiled though, at the mention of his name and remembered Rachel talking to him about Brody that night back in Lima. He was now able to put the name to the face.

"I know, that's why I did it. To make you mad," Brody explained, stepping closer to Rachel and farther away from Will. He reached for her arm as he made his way to the kitchen, but Rachel pushed him away and continued to hold her arms close to her chest.

Will continued to watch the scene before him unfold. He wondered if he should intervene but he knew Rachel all too well. If he interrupted her, there would be no going back. He would become involved with her and a random stranger, dealing with a problem he knew nothing about. The thought of that gave him a headache on its own and decided to stay out of it till someone had noticed that he was still in the room.

"Why would you want to make me mad?" Rachel asked as her voice was quickly rising. Will knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel took her full diva form and started yelling.

"Because of Finn," Brody replied. "You were obviously still in love with him and it hurt me, because you were with me. I wanted to hurt you back," he explained. Rachel stared at him in disappointment and confusion. She didn't know what was going on and everything was just a huge mess in her head.

Will directed his attention back to Brody at the mention of Finn. He knew about Finn and Rachel's relationship. He began to wonder if Brody knew anything about him and what was going on between him and Rachel. He calmed down a bit though as he realized that Brody had not even acknowledged him since he opened the door. That gave him the conclusion that he had no idea who he was. Will sighed happily and remained still in his spot.

"I'm not anymore though. I told you I moved on," Rachel said as she dared not look over to Will. She knew he was still in the room and was probably feeling the most uncomfortable tension, but she knew one look would give it all away. She figured the less Will was in the conversation, the less talking about their problem, would happen. She wanted to tell Brody the truth, but not this way, so she had to resort to her feelings about Finn and humor him.

"If you have moved on then why haven't you taken any of my calls? I called you today," he said as he folded his arms across his chest, not entirely believing Rachel.

"I was sleeping. I'm sorry," Rachel replied back. It was true; she was sleeping while he called.

Silence began to creep in the room as both Rachel and Brody were staring at each other, trying to put the pieces of their relationship back together while Will just stood in his same spot, unable to move. He realized he hadn't been breathing and let out a long sigh. It was much louder than intended and received looks from both Rachel and Brody.

Rachel eyed him with wide eyes but turned her attention quickly back to Brody, who seemed confused as he finally noticed another person in the room.

"I think we should continue discussing this another time, Brody," Rachel said quickly glancing back to Will. She noticed his gaze on her but ignored him and waited for Brody to say something, anything, as long as it didn't involve Will.

"I'll call you in a couple of days," Rachel added, seeing as he was still silent. "We'll see where we are then," she concluded to remind him that they weren't done talking about this conversation. Brody looked over to Will one last time and gave him a glare. Will stared back at him, but didn't move. He watched Brody slowly turn around and leave, finally sliding the door closed behind him without a word.

Once he was gone, Will remained rooted in the same spot. He wanted to move, but couldn't. He was still processing what had just happened as it was still a mess in his head. After a couple of minutes, he finally broke the silence, seeing as Rachel hadn't.

"Rachel, what was that about?" he asked, utterly confused and lost on what was going on.

"Remember the Brody I told you about?" she asked as Will nodded a yes. "That's him," she said with a frown. Will widened his eyes in realization as everything was finally piecing together

"I'm sorry," was all Will could say, because he didn't know what to do to make her feel better. It then dawned on Will that things in New York hadn't been exactly easy on Rachel as he believed them to be. She was grown up, but she was still the same insecure girl in glee club that he knew so well.

"Don't," Rachel started to say, as Will looked at her confused. "I'm just as bad as he is," she added as the tears finally came out. Will watched her cry as she tried to dry her tears with her sleeve.

He hated seeing her so upset, so he opened his arms to her. It was the only thing he could offer her and it would show his support. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head gently against his chest. He used his hands to rub small circles on her back to help soothe her.

In a couple of minutes, Rachel's tears had subsided and she calmed down. Will, using his finger, dabbed away the last fallen tear on her cheek. She smiled at him before explaining everything about Cassandra's hate for her and Brody's actions.

"You're not like him, Rachel. Your actions may have been the same, but you and I are different," Will said as he tried to make her feel better after she was done telling him everything.

"How?" Rachel asked confused.

"Brody did it out of hate, you didn't," Will explained. "At least I don't think you did," he added with a chuckle to try and make her smile. She just mockingly rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I didn't sleep with you Will to make anyone jealous," Rachel said, reassuring him. "I'm pregnant though, which is just as bad," she added as she glanced down to her stomach. It was only a matter of time before she would start showing.

"True, but we'll get through this, Rachel. I promise you," Will said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He felt her relax a little and he let go, his eyes drifting down to her stomach as well.

"When are you going to tell him the truth though, Rachel?" Will asked, curious to know, still keeping his eyes on the soon to be bump. He knew now wasn't the best time for an answer, but he was only in New York for a short time.

"I don't know. I know it needs to be done though," Rachel said as she watched Will's eyes on her stomach. She wondered what he was thinking as he was hard to read. She knew he was trying to be supportive though, which made her smile. The kiss on her forehead made her heart swell.

"We'll, I'll be here, if you need me," Will said as his eyes left her stomach, travelling back up to her face. He saw her smiling at him and for a moment believed that everything would be okay. He didn't have to worry about telling anyone or what they were going to do. They could just be themselves and the thought of a baby wouldn't be seen as a problem, but a blessing.

"Why don't you go sit down for a bit?" Will commented as he saw the worn out look on Rachel's face. It had been a long day and he thought she could use the rest. She nodded at him and both made their way to the sitting area.

"Do you care if I still go on my run?" he asked as he wasn't tired at all. His nap had given him some energy and he was itching to burn off his own stress.

"No, you go ahead," Rachel said as she folded her legs underneath her, while pulling the blanket over her that was lying on the back of the couch. Will waited until she was situated before he finally headed towards her door.

"If you need anything, call me. I'll have my phone," Will said as he started to unraveled his ear buds.

"Thanks, but Kurt's here so I should be okay," Rachel said, reminding herself to go talk to him once Will had left.

Will nodded at her statement as he opened her door. He gave her another quick glance just to make sure she was okay. Once she finally nodded at him for the last time, he stepped out and made his way down to the street.

The cool November air felt good against Will's face as he realized his cheeks were burning. He briefly stretched and then started running, to where, he wasn't sure. He just felt the need to get away, away from his troubles and from Rachel. He was trying to be supportive and thought he was doing a good job, but it was hard when all he could think about was Emma.

He tried not to let his face show the pain that he was keeping inside because he knew it would only cause more problems between him and Rachel. The fact that Rachel was having relationship problems with Brody also didn't make for the right time for him to say anything.

As he realized that Rachel never set a date to tell Brody the truth, he began to think that maybe Emma didn't need to know just yet. He planned to tell her next week at Thanksgiving, but what if he could hold it off? Wait a couple of more weeks before breaking the news? He knew it sounded silly but he just wanted all the time with Emma he could get before everything would come crashing down.

Will only made it to the street corner when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He stopped and sighed as Emma's name flashed on his screen. He sighed as he forgot that today was their phone date where they would talk about their week.

"Em, hi," Will said as he tried to catch his breath. He waited for his greeting but instead of a hello, he was met with a frantic ramble of words.

"_Will, I can't do this without you here. I can't plan a whole wedding by myself,"_ Emma said to him on the other line, in a panic. Will's heart sank as he listened to her on the other line. He wished he could be there to calm her, but he wasn't, and that was the hardest part.

"It's okay, Emma. Just calm down and take a deep breath," Will said as he tried to help calm her. He didn't realize he was doing the same motions himself, his for different reasons than planning a wedding.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" he asked once he thought she was breathing normally again and both were able to talk calmly.

"_You're not here to help me, Will, and I really miss you,"_ Emma said through crackled sobs that echoed throughout their apartment. She hated being alone in it and hated knowing that Will was so far away.

"I miss you too, Emma, but, I have to be here. I know it's hard but I'll be home next weekend. We will have plenty of time together to plan the wedding and just be us," Will said hoping his words would eased her stress. Sensing she wasn't calming down, he added more.

"You have to trust me, Emma. I know that everything is going to be fine and we will get everything done," Will added.

He felt a stab of guilt in his chest. He knew that wasn't true, but it was the only thing he could think of that would reassure Emma in her moment of panic.

"_Okay, I trust you. I love you, Will,"_ Emma said calmly and peacefully, using a simple breathing technique to return her back to normal.

"I love you too. I'll call you in a couple of days, okay?" Will said as he briefly closed his eyes in sorrow.

After listening to about ten more goodbyes and I love you's, she finally hung up. Will cursed to himself as he put his phone back in his pocket. He swung his legs angrily, hoping to release the stress. It worked, but it wasn't enough. He still felt guilty and horrible for doing the things that he did.

"I'm sorry, Emma. So sorry," Will said quietly to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't helping calm him down though as he was becoming more frustrated by the minute. He began pacing back and forth on the sidewalk as the guilt continued to eat away in his stomach.

He couldn't take it anymore and finally he ran. Thoughts of Emma mixed in with Rachel took over his mind and he couldn't cope with it. He ran in unknown territory but he didn't care. It didn't stop him and he didn't mind. Every block he went down took him farther and farther away from Rachel and the problems that lay in her apartment.

When he couldn't run anymore, he collapsed on a bench on the sidewalk. His breathing was heavy and he tried to slow it down. He ran a hand over his face to rid of the drops of sweat that had landed there. He was drenched as he looked down at the front of his shirt. A perfect v trail was made as it started from his neck to his waist.

He continued to sit as he let his head fall back against the top of the bench. He closed his eyes and let the cool air sweep over his overheated body. He rubbed his eyes and then his hair and continued moving his hand along the back of his neck. He finally rested it back to his side.

He sighed to himself when he opened his eyes as it was slowly getting dark. The sun was beginning to set and he knew that it would be too dark to run back. He knew he should stop a cab to take him back to Rachel's apartment, but he wasn't ready to face her again. She deserved better than what he was giving her. It wasn't fair to her for him to keep feeling sorry about himself when she was going through the same thing with her relationships.

He wished he had his bag with him so he could go to the train station and go home tonight. His bag was on the floor in her room though and knew that he had to go back in order to get it.

Sucking up his self-pity, he hailed down a taxi and told the driver Rachel's address.

He made it back to her apartment in twenty five minutes and sighed to himself as he got out. He made his way up the now familiar stairs, and stopped at Rachel and Kurt's door.

He stopped though and leaned against the wall for support. His legs were sore from running and could use less stress. He took a couple more minutes to compose himself. He had a plan, go in, get the bag and get out.

When he was ready to face her again, he opened the door to her apartment. He was surprised when it wasn't locked and immediately mentioned it to her.

"Rach, do you know your door isn't locked?" he asked as he looked around for her. She wasn't on the couch anymore and he began to wonder where she was.

He walked towards her room but heard talking in opposite direction. It was her and Kurt in his room, talking deeply about something that he could vaguely hear. He heard his name clearly though and remained still. All thoughts about his plan disappeared.

"Rachel, I know this is hard on you but it will work out. Mr. Schue's not going to be a dead beat on you," Will heard Kurt say. He immediately knew that they were talking about him.

"You should really call him Will. It makes it not sounds so weird," Rachel said with a chuckle.

"I feel weird calling him that though," Kurt said with a laugh. "I don't know him like you do," he added with another laugh while Rachel gave him a stern but playful glare. Will remained silent as he moved a bit closer to the wall in order to hear better.

"Seriously though, Rachel, if he loved you, would you be with him?" Kurt asked. Will was as close to the wall as he could get without actually being in the room.

"I, I don't know," Rachel stammered out. "I'm mean, I'm attracted to him and he holds many qualities that I like, but it's complicated." She paused before continuing as she saw Kurt eyeing her suspiciously. "Okay, I would be with him if he loved me, but he doesn't, so we don't have to analyze that," Rachel said all in one quick breath.

Will felt his heart sink at her confession. He didn't know what to feel anymore or who to be with. He was confused as he didn't think Rachel thought of him more than a one night stand.

"Hey want something to drink?" he heard Rachel ask Kurt.

At this, he quickly made his way away from Kurt's door and as close to the front door as possible so it would look like he just walked in. He made it just in time as Rachel and Kurt came out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Will," Rachel said confused as she saw him at the door. "Have a good run?" she asked as she saw the sweat run down his shirt.

"Yeah, it really cleared my head," Will said quickly as it was total lie. If anything, his run only made him more stressed about Emma and more confused about Rachel.

"Good," Rachel said as she felt Kurt's eyes on her.

"So, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed," Will said awkwardly as both were staring at him. "I have to get up early tomorrow and get ready to go back to the panel," he added seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"Okay," Rachel said with a smile. "Feel free to sleep in my bed," she added. Will nodded at her and returned the smile.

Rachel and Kurt went back to making their drinks while Will headed into the shower. Twenty minutes later, he was out and getting dressed. He made his way into Rachel's room and considered sleeping on the couch. Her bed was comfy though and decided against it.

He made himself comfortable and in no more than ten minutes, was fast asleep. About two hours later, he heard Rachel climb in next to him. He felt her hand run against his shoulder blade as he pretended to be asleep.

Her motions were quick and her hand was gone just as soon as it had been placed. He heard her whisper a "sleep tight" to him and he wondered if she knew that he was awake. She turned away though and decided that she didn't notice.

Feeling the guilt rise in his chest again, he felt the desperate urge to leave. He remembered his plan earlier, get in, get the bag and leave, but he somehow got distracted and never fulfilled his mission.

He looked at her clock and the time read 10:30. It was too early to go to the train station, so Will closed his eyes briefly. He would have to wait till morning to leave, but at least he would have time to think and clear his mind. He hoped that in the morning things would make sense again, but he knew that it would be a much longer wait before his mind would be thinking clearly again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Here's another update! I'm surprised I got this out relatively earlier than my previous updates, but I wanted to because my school schedule for the next few weeks is going to be crazy. This chapter is sort of a filler of what is to come but I hope you guys like it anyways. Let me know if you do in a review! Happy reading!**

**A/N 2: I also just wanted to point out that we finally got a Will/Rachel scene in lasts night glee episode! Who else was happy about that?**

Will woke up early the next morning. The sun was just starting to peak through Rachel's bedroom window and he had to squint his eyes to avoid the light. It had to be no later than 6:00 o'clock, but to him, that didn't matter. He was used to little sleep with being a teacher and working on the panel. Early wake up times didn't mean anything anymore.

He slowly got up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, careful not to be too loud. He sat there for a moment and contemplated what he was really about to do. The previous day had made him do some serious thinking not only about his current position, but about his future.

Rachel's secret confession towards him put their situation in a new light that made him question his feelings towards her. She had confessed that if he cared for her, she would be with him. He, for some reason, couldn't wrap his mind around that thought. He was perplexed at the idea of how she could be so sure that he was the one for her when she was only eighteen? How could she love him when their night together was supposed to be meaningless?

He didn't understand and his lack of connection to the situation worried him. He wondered if he would ever understand what was going on between them and he wondered if he would ever be able to not feel the guilt anymore. Every time he saw Rachel now, he felt the constant guilt in his stomach return. She was a constant reminder to him of how bad and low he had truly become. He didn't necessarily feel a connection of love and that worried him. How could he be with someone if he didn't love them?

It was these thoughts that made him feel like running back home. His fiancé, his apartment, glee club, his life, were all sitting back in Lima waiting for his return. Everything was probably going fine and running smoothly and that was what his life had craved for at the moment. Normal and familiar.

After thinking about all the things he had back home, he began to get up and pace. He could feel himself developing a panic and he began to frantically look for his bag. If running was the only thing that would make his life feel normal again, then he had to run. He knew it was wrong, but he had no other choice.

He finally found his bag five minutes later and with one look back at a sleeping Rachel, he took off. Through the kitchen and through the living room, he made it to her door. He stopped and paused for a moment though, thinking about what he was actually doing.

Was he really just about to leave Rachel behind with no contact, to return to what he thought would be his normal life back home? Was he the type of man that would abandon someone in time of need when half of their problem was his fault?

He answered no to all those questions and dropped his bag to the ground, feeling ashamed.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt said quietly as he stepped out of his room and into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked as he noticed Will's bag by his feet. He was still in his pajamas too, which confused Kurt on where he was going. It didn't seem like Will realized that he was wearing them still either.

"Nothing," Will said quickly because his plan to leave was now a distant memory.

"Are you sure? It looks like something," Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow up at him, having a suspicious feeling in the pit of his stomach that things weren't right.

"I'm just feeling overwhelmed," Will confessed as he explained his feelings to Kurt, keeping his voice low so Rachel couldn't hear him.

"So you thought you would leave?" Kurt asked as worry crept on his face. He didn't like the idea of Will not being here, not at all.

"No, well, yes, but I'm not. I swear," Will said as he tried to explain himself.

"Mr. Schue, I don't even want to pretend to know what you are going through, but running away, isn't the answer," Kurt said to him. Will looked at him with sorrow as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He was being given a lesson about respect from an old student. When did the tables turn to make him feel like the kid and Kurt the teacher? He didn't know and he didn't like how it made him feel. Ashamed, disappointed, a sad excuse for a teacher, were just a few of his feelings.

He found his voice again as he said "I know, Kurt. I just feel so lost. Everything I had back home, is going to be gone and I don't think that Rachel realizes that I have more to lose than her."

"You have to realize that Rachel will be giving things up too. Broadway mainly being at the top," Kurt replied back as he looked at Will. He could see that Will truly was conflicted and almost felt sorry for him, but after realizing that this whole situation could have been avoided, made him forget his feelings.

"Rachel could always go back to Broadway though. She has school going for her too and once the baby is born, she can focus time back at NYADA," Will said as he thought about her future instead of his. His was filled with no fiancé and a choir room full of disappointed people. Rachel at least had a chance to still live her life after the baby.

"Mr. Schue, a baby is a lot of work. You of all people should now that as an adult. It won't be easy for Rachel to just jump back in the NYADA scene after having a baby. Who would take care of it anyways if you weren't here? I can only do so much to help her. She needs you," Kurt said all in one breath. Will looked at him surprised but knew he was right. Rachel needed him and down the line he knew that he would need her too when everything in his life would come crashing down.

"I, you're right, Kurt," Will said as he folded his arms across his chest. Silence crept into the room as Will stared awkwardly at the floor, thinking about what it would mean to be a father. He had always wanted to be one; he just didn't picture it being this way.

"Do you really think I can do this? Be a father?" Will suddenly asked. Kurt broke his gaze from the countertop and smiled warmly at him.

"You'll be a great dad, Mr. Schue. You were always like a father figure to us anyways," Kurt said as he remembered the group singing To Sir, With Love to him and telling him how much he meant to them all those years ago.

"Thanks, Kurt. That means a lot," Will said as he finally stepped away from the door. He picked up his bag in the process and moved it over to the couch so he could grab it later when he actually had to leave.

He wasn't going to run and he was proud that he was starting to feel a little more sure of himself. He knew he could do this; he just needed the support in others. Kurt's and Rachel's was a start.

He walked over to the kitchen and gave Kurt a pat on the back. It was a relief to know that for at least now, everything would be okay.

"Can we keep this between us?" Will asked. He didn't want Rachel to hear his worries because he knew it would stress her out more.

"Sure, you can count on me," Kurt said. "But you should consider talking to Rachel about all of this too. She deserves to know how you are feeling," Kurt added with a small smile or reassurance.

"I will, later when she wakes up," Will said as he thought about what he would say to her. How he would tell her all his concerns and feelings. It would be hard, but he knew he had to tell her so they both could finally find out where they stood with each other.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want any?" Will asked as silence began to creep in the room.

"No thanks, I'm okay," Kurt replied as he went back to looking at his phone.

Will nodded and proceeded to make his coffee. He sat at the kitchen table and read a magazine while he waited for it to be ready. The clock continued to tick by and he wondered if Rachel would ever wake up. He thought she was a morning person but her early morning schedule must have changed.

The coffee finally finished ten minutes later just as Rachel was walking out of her room, wrapping the sting of her bathrobe around her waist.

"Morning," Rachel said as she glanced between both Will and Kurt.

"Morning, Rachel. Sleep well?" Kurt asked, while Will watched her rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes. It was much needed. Thankfully I don't have any morning sickness yet," Rachel said as she made her way over to the table to sit in a chair next to Will. Will took this as his opportunity. He quickly glanced over to Kurt and widened his eyes at him to let him know that he wanted to talk to Rachel alone.

"Rachel, we need to talk," Will said as he grabbed her hand. Rachel looked at him with concern and worry as she noticed that Kurt was avoiding their direction, as well as picking up his things to leave.

"I'm going to step out for a bit. Maybe meet Adam," Kurt said as he walked over and grabbed his coat off of the rack. He smiled back Rachel before he left and Rachel felt her face relax a little.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she turned to face him directly once Kurt had left.

"Well, first, I overheard you last night in Kurt's room about your feelings towards me and I just want to say that I'm not completely sure what I feel for you," Will said, honestly because he still obviously cared for Emma. He had to be honest though and truthful, but his heart ached a little when watched Rachel shift her eyes away from him in embarrassment. He reached out and grabbed her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want to try this," he said as he used his other hand to motion between them.

"I'm confused," Rachel started to say, as she really wondered about his sudden revelation. What about Emma? What was he going to do about her?

"So am I. Up until this point, I have only been thinking about what I would lose instead of what I would gain, Emma mainly being at the top of that list. I, however, didn't think about what being a father really meant," Will said as he explained his concerns. Rachel watched his forehead crease with worry and she began to stoke his hand for comfort.

"And what does it mean?" Rachel asked quietly, curious to hear his answer.

"Being a person that my son or daughter can look up to and model after as well as show trust and honest with my partner," Will explained as he felt tears swell up in his eyes, feeling the emotion in his voice. He continued on.

"I'll be honest and say that I don't know if I can do this, but I've been thinking and talking, some on my own and some with Kurt, and I started to think that maybe I can do this. I've always wanted to be a dad and maybe not this way, but it doesn't matter anymore. You're having my baby and I need to be here," he said in one breath. Silence crept into the room as Rachel smiled at him with adoration. She couldn't say anything as she smiled at him with love.

"Please, say something," Will said as the silence made him worry that this was too much for her to process so early in the morning.

"Will, I'm touched," Rachel said as she felt the tears start to swell in her eyes. "I know how much you love Emma and it's okay that you don't know what you feel for me yet, we can work on that. What matters is that you are going to be involved," she added as she watched his face relax at her response.

"We can do this, Rachel. We have a lot of obstacles ahead of us but somehow I know we can do this," Will said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. They could do this. They could be parents even if everyone else wouldn't approve or if others would be heartbroken. They were both strong people and could manage that as long as they had each other.

"So we keep the plan then to tell everyone at Thanksgiving?" Rachel asked, still keeping her forehead pressed against his.

"Yep, the sooner the better and we'll tell them together, okay?" Will said with a reassuring smile that said everything would be okay.

"Okay, together," Rachel smiled in agreement as she finally broke away from his hold.

"So," Will started to say.

"So," Rachel replied. "When do you leave?" she asked as a frown appeared on her face. They were finally connecting and Will had to leave to go back to Washington. She didn't think about how hard it would be with him still gone. It, however, was just another hurdle they would have to jump over.

"In a couple of hours, I want to be back to DC relatively early," Will said.

"This is going to be hard," Rachel said as she thought about him being a part of the panel for another few months.

"I know, but I can visit and next week we will home," Will said reassuringly.

"Next week won't be so happy though," Rachel said as she reminded him of what they had to do.

"I know, but we have to. How do you think your dads will react?" Will asked concerned as well as feared by what their reaction might be. He didn't know the Berry men that well, but probably figured that Rachel being pregnant wasn't a part of the plan they had for her.

"Shocked I'm sure and once they find out it's you, I don't even want to think about what they will say," Rachel said as she shivered slightly thinking about the reaction of her parents.

"What if we told everyone at one time? We get your dad's, Emma, the glee kids, all in the choir room and just say it so everyone can hear," Will said as he thought of a plan that would maybe make things easier on them because he knew Emma wouldn't take the news lightly.

"I don't know, Will. That sounds a bit much," Rachel said as she pictured all of them hating her and Will, shunning them forever because of what they did.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Will said as he thought about how humiliated Emma would be if he told her in a public place.

"How about either your dad's or Emma first and then the glee kids? he asked with a hopeful smile.

"That sounds perfect," Rachel said as she grabbed his hand in his again. It felt good to be able to reach out and grab it and although they weren't an official couple or even dating for that matter, they still had each other.

"I should go get ready," Will said as he looked down and realized he was still in his pajamas.

"Okay," Rachel said as she stood up with him.

"I'll get ready too and then go to the station with you to say goodbye," Rachel said.

"Okay, great," Will replied with a smile.

Will followed Rachel into her room and while she stayed by her bed to look in her closet, he went into the shower.

Will sighed as he let the warm water droplets glide down his skin, relaxing his muscles in the process. He was still a little tense, but knew that he would lighten up once he was changed and ready.

Twenty minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He cursed to himself as he left his bag on the couch. He walked out with the towel secure in place and walked pasted a grinning Rachel.

Once to the couch, Will was embarrassedly greeted by Kurt and a stranger, who he guessed was probably Adam.

"Um, hi guys," Will said as he reached down to grab his bags. "I'll be out in a minute," Will said as he felt the two of them stare at his shirtless body. When he walked away, Kurt glanced over to Adam who had a smirk while Kurt scolded him playfully.

Once back in Rachel's room, he quickly opened his bag and pulled on a lose fit V-neck shirt and some dark wash blue jeans, while Rachel was now in the bathroom.

He dried his curls and slid some sunglasses on top of his head. Rachel walked out in a winter coat and a matching hat.

"You ready?" she asked as she noticed him fully dressed.

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat," Will said as he reached to her dresser. He slipped it on and followed her out of the room.

"Kurt, were going to the train station. Will has to go," Rachel said as they approached the front door.

"Okay. Bye Mr. Schue," Kurt said as he stood up and made his way over to them. Will gave him a quick pat on the back.

"See you later, Kurt. I'll be back to visit soon," Will said and Kurt nodded in return because he knew that he would be seeing Will more often now.

"I'll be back later," Rachel said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Bye you two," Kurt said as he gave one last wave.

Once outside, Rachel stopped a taxi. They both climbed in the back seat and Rachel grabbed his hand. She knew it was only a couple of days before she would see him again but, she wanted to get as close to him as soon as possible. She knew their relationship would only work if their feelings were mutual. She was pretty sure one her, they just needed to work on his.

After about thirty minutes, the taxi arrived and Rachel told the driver to wait as she would be coming back relatively shortly. Rachel followed Will hand in hand as they made their way to the ticket booth.

Will bought his ticket for a train that would be arriving in a half hour. He thanked the man and then took a seat on the bench with Rachel next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and held tightly on his arm. She wondered if she was showing too much affection too soon but thought nothing of it as Will didn't say anything to stop her.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Will's phone rang. Rachel shifted off of him as he took it out of his pocket. He sighed as it was Emma. She was probably going to wish him love for the next week and confirm travel plans. Rachel saw the desperation and hesitation in Will's eyes and felt the need to reassure him of what they had going.

"Hey, we're going to be okay, okay?" Rachel said as she kissed his shoulder. Will smiled a small smile to her and put the phone away. He knew Emma would be worried but he would call her back when he reached DC. He felt more comfortable that way.

The rest of the time waiting for the train was making small talk and silence, but both didn't seem to mind. Will glanced up just as his train was pulling into the station.

"Well, I guess this is it," Will said as he looked over to Rachel, who once again had her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed as she got up with Will.

"So I'll call you in a couple of days to see how everything is going?" Will asked as Rachel nodded back at him.

"And I'll see you for Thanksgiving at the end of the week," Rachel added.

"Sounds like a plan," Will said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Rachel briefly shut her eyes at the contact and sighed happily.

"See you soon," she said. Will smiled back at her and she longed to tell him I love you but thought it was much too early in their relationship to say anything that promising.

"Bye, Rachel. I'm a phone call away if you need me," Will said as he walked off towards the train. Rachel waited until she could see him in the window and waved once he was situated. He smiled and waved back as the train started to slowly pull away as quick as it had arrived. Once she couldn't see him anymore, she finally headed back to the taxi and back to her apartment with Kurt, where everything was different but somehow the same.

This weekend was not easy, but now that it was coming to an end, she realized she had hope, she had reassurance and most importantly, she had Will and that was enough for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update, but guess what!? I turned 21 last week and have been busy with that. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter because I'm excited to write the next. Hopefully I'll be able to get it out sooner than before. Reviews are much appreciated so please drop me one if you feel like it! Happy reading!**

The next week Will is at the panel, is a blur. He tries to act normal, like his life didn't drastically change over the weekend. He attends the meetings, but sits quietly in his chair, constantly thinking about Emma and then Rachel and Thanksgiving and how everything is going to be so chaotic when they go home in a couple of days.

Nobody seems to notice a change in him, which is good on his part. He gets to avoid answering questions from people he has only known for a couple of weeks. He doesn't have many friends here, maybe one or two, and even then they don't really know anything about him. He wants to keep it that way now.

It's Wednesday night and Will is packing for the four day weekend. He has the suitcase on top of his bed as he searches through his temporary drawers. He packs most of his vests as well as his flannels because he doesn't know how cold it is there yet.

Emma told him it had been reasonable weather when she called a few hours earlier to confirm travel plans. He smiled and agreed with everything she had to say, trying to keep the love between them alive, because he knew that everything would turn to a living hell once he and Rachel were back in the same room together.

He hadn't thought much about what he was going to tell Emma, even though she constantly appeared in his thoughts. Everything he came up with was just no good though and would only humiliate and disappoint her. He knew he had to think of something though, as time was running out.

He finally packed the last of his things and moved his suitcase to sit in the chair by the door. He fell back into the bed after being exhausted from the day's meetings and rallies to support the arts.

He laid back into the pillows and was drifting off to sleep when his phone rang on the night stand. It was Rachel and he sighed to himself as he forgot to call her earlier. He waited for a second ring before answering it.

"Rachel, hi," Will said as he held the phone close to his ear, letting his head lay back into the surprisingly soft pillows. He waited for her angry tone, but he never got one. He sighed in relief and remembered that Rachel did mature a bit these past couple of months. Little things didn't upset her anymore and he was grateful that he wouldn't have to explain himself for not calling.

"So, I just wanted to make sure that we are all set to go home tomorrow?" Rachel asked nervously on the other line. She didn't want the last couple of days to change Will's mind about everything they had decided. She knew deep down though that he was serious about trying to work things out between them and the baby, even if at times he seemed overwhelmed and unsure.

"Yeah, everything is good. I arrive in the evening just before sectionals is supposed to start. What about you?" Will asked. He wasn't sure what time her flight arrived and wondered if she would arrive sooner or later than him. He half hoped later so he could tell Emma the news by himself but figured she would probably arrive first to spend time with her dads.

"In the afternoon, around 1 or so," Rachel said as she continued packing her plane ticket and the rest of her things into her own suitcase.

"Great," Will said as he sighed to himself.

"You okay, Will?" Rachel asked as she thought she heard his sigh. Will panicked and masked it as best he could.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to pack everything and work on what to say when we go home tomorrow," Will said as let out a breathy sigh. He then briefly closed his eyes, sleep was over taking him, but he continued to listen to Rachel because he hadn't talked to her much the past couple of days.

"Remember that I will be there with you and we can get through this together," Rachel said as she heard his worries through the phone. She knew he was being hesitant again and she wished he would stop worrying himself to death. It wasn't good for him or their relationship.

"I know, we can do this," Will said as he reminded himself that they were both strong people and had to be brave. Silence began to creep on the line as Will let out an accidental yawn.

"Are you tired?" Rachel asked as she heard it through the line.

"A bit, yeah," Will said as he used his free hand to rub his temple, trying to soothe a headache that was slowly forming.

"Well I'll let you go then and I'll meet up with you tomorrow at McKinley?" Rachel asked. She picked McKinley because it was a safe place. She didn't want either of them to be stuck in a position where things could get awkward. If they met at school, there would be other people there to distract them and no pressure to tell anyone anything yet.

"Okay, sounds good. See you tomorrow. And Rachel, please don't say anything about us until we are together tomorrow, okay?" Will pleaded, fearful that she would tell her dads before he got the chance to talk to them and explain his guilt.

"Okay, sounds fair," Rachel said as she really did want Will with her anyway when they told her dads the truth.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow," Will said again, a little more confident that things could go alright tomorrow when they landed. They just had to be very careful when choosing their words.

He listened to Rachel's goodbye and then hung his phone up. He put it back on the table and began to feel the heaviness in his eyes. It was still relatively early, but to him it felt much later. He knew he needed sleep though and let his eyes close completely before he drifted off for the night.

It was early morning when Will woke up the next day. His phone read nine o'clock. He sighed to himself as he had nothing to do until his plane took off in the afternoon at three. He hoped to make it in time for sectionals as they were starting at seven thirty. It was going to be close, but Will knew that he could make it if he hurried.

He continued to lie in bed and wondered about what the glee club had been up to while he was gone. He left Finn in charge, knowing that he could handle things while he was in DC. He had faith that they would perform great tonight and was not the slightest bit worried.

His stomach though, held a dull pain. He figured not from the competition but from the nerves he had developed over night about telling people that he was going to be a father. He still had no idea on what to say or even start to say, but knew that when the time came, something would have to be thought up. He pushed those horrifying thoughts out of his head though and tried to think of the happiness going back home would bring him.

He got to see Emma, the glee kids and Finn and even sleep in his apartment again. He knew that a majority of those things would be ruined though by the end of the weekend. He began to feel restless and decided it was finally time to get up.

He showered and shaved, changed into something comfy and sighed as only an hour at most had gone by. He paced back and forth in his hotel room and finally decided to watch something on tv to help pass the time. Since it being Thanksgiving, a football game was on and he managed to get engaged in it.

After two hours, he finally decided that it was a suitable time to leave and arrive at the airport. It was only twelve o'clock, but by the time he would arrive at the airport and check everything in, it wouldn't be much of a wait till his flight left.

While walking out, Will stopped a cab and told the driver to drop him off at the airport. The driver obliged and Will sat quietly in the back, thinking about how he was finally going home and how it was going to be the last time everything was normal.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach with nerves again. The thought about how surprised everyone was going to be once the news would spread, kept reappearing in his mind. He shivered slightly and shook his head to rid of the worry as best as he could.

He finally made it to the airport and paid the driver the cash for the ride. He went through his check in and bag search and waited another forty minutes before his plane was called.

When it was time, he boarded the plane, listened to the safety measures and then put his headphones on to block out his overpowering thoughts and drown the world out.

He closed his eyes to help ease the pressure he was feeling and in a matter of minutes, was asleep. The stranger next to him gently woke him up when the plane had landed and Will thanked the man. He took off his headphones and sighed. He was home, yet somehow it didn't feel like home anymore, it felt different.

He quickly looked at his watch to check the time and noticed that he only had half an hour to get to McKinley before sectionals started. He made his way through the bag terminal and collected his things while he turned his cell phone back on.

He had text messages from both Rachel and Emma.

"_Landed safely and with my dad's. See you at McKinley later. Text me when you land, Rachel"_

"_I can't wait to see you. I love you so much. Text me when you land, Em"_

Will sighed as he began to write his replies. First to Emma and then to Rachel, telling them both that he had just landed and would see them soon.

After he sent his texts, he hurriedly made his way to the front of the entrance and hailed down another cab. He quickly told the driver the address to McKinley and he made it to the school in a reasonable amount of time.

Brining his bag in with him, he quickly stopped by his office and dropped it off, not wanting to hold it during the competition. He stopped though, as this was the first time he had been in it since his night with Rachel.

It gave him chills as he looked at his desk and remembered the things they had done on it, that night replaying through his head.

He shook his head to rid the memory and glanced at the clock in the process. Noticing it was time for sectionals to start; he left and continued on down to the auditorium, knowing he would be cutting it close.

He hurriedly walked in and immediately noticed Emma sitting one in from the aisle next to Sue. He smiled as he took in her presence. She was glowing with happiness as she turned around and saw him walking towards her.

Will smiled back and sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"Will! I can't believe you're here!" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gently playing with the curls that laid there. "I've missed you so much," she added as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Will smiled into her hold and eagerly returned her gesture. He let his hands rest at her hips, and let them trace her hip bone back and forth with his thumb.

"Get a room," Sue called out next to them as Will finally pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's nice to see you too, Sue," Will said as he glanced over to her. As he turned in her direction, Rachel came into his view. She was sitting next to Mercedes talking excitedly about something. Will sighed happily as it seemed that she didn't see the exchange between him and Emma, as he didn't know how she would feel about it.

"Will?" Emma asked as she noticed he was gazing in a daydream. "Will?" she said a little louder.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Will asked as he broke his gaze from Rachel and returned to Emma.

"I didn't say anything, but the competition is about to start. I'm excited that you could be here. Finn has been working them hard, but they miss you. I missed you," Emma said as she rested her head against his shoulder, feeling content in just about every way.

"I missed you too, Em," Will replied as he wrapped an arm around her back. As he did so, the lights began to dim and the judges were announced. Cheers and claps echoed through the auditorium as the New Directions came out and took the stage first.

Will watched them perform with pride and was amazed at how far they had gone without him there to coach them. He definitely needed to thank Finn for all his hard work, but that would be for after the competition.

As the performance ended, Will stood up and clapped widely with Emma next to him. They had done a great job and now all they had to do was eagerly wait for the results. His focus on the competition almost made him forget the situation he was in, and it wasn't until his phone buzzed that he realized he hadn't yet spoken to Rachel since he landed.

"_Meet me in the hallway during intermission?"_ Will read as he glanced back to where Rachel was sitting. He couldn't find her though and quickly wrote her a reply.

"_Yep, see you in five,"_ Will replied back. He noticed Emma watching him and quickly made up an excuse.

"Just someone from the panel, nothing to worry about," Will said with a smile while Emma nodded in return, satisfied with his answer.

With ten minutes left before the results would be announced, Will snuck out of the auditorium by telling Emma that he needed to use the bathroom. She smiled and he quickly made his way to the hallway where he knew Rachel would be waiting for him.

He was right as he turned the corner and saw her gazing at the trophy case in the front of the school.

"Rachel," Will said quietly, afraid someone might hear him.

"Mr. Schuester," she said as she noticed his presence. Will eyed her suspiciously at the use of his formal title, but then figured that she was just trying to make things seem professional between them.

"How are you?" Will asked, keeping it simple. If a bystander happened to walk by, they would just assume that it was friends talking with each other, rather than a couple. Will kept his distance from her as well to add more of a friendly atmosphere to the room.

"Fine, how was your flight?" Rachel asked, following his pattern of basic, simple questions.

"It was good. I was asleep for most of it, so no trouble. How about yours?" Will asked in return.

"It went smoothly which is good for my stomach," Rachel said as she placed a hand over her soon to be baby bump. Will figured she was probably talking about morning sickness and how she would be developing it soon.

"Good, so, have you, have you talked to anyone yet?" he asked, afraid of what her reply would be. He kept his gaze away from her, worried that she would see his concerns.

"No, not yet, no one knows anything. I've only talked to my dad's a bit and Mercedes," Rachel said, reassuringly. Will smiled at her and nodded his head in approval. No one knew anything yet, which gave him more time to figure out what to do and who to tell first.

"When do you want to tell your fathers?" Will asked, knowing that Rachel held a look of uneasiness, probably feeling the guilt herself for lying to her parents.

"Soon, maybe not tonight, but first thing in the morning?" she asked as Will nodded in agreement.

"That sounds fair," Will said, as he began to realize that he would have to tell Emma tonight if he didn't want Rachel to be there.

"Well, we should get back inside. I told Emma I would be right back. We can talk more about this later," Will said as he noticed the announcer call everyone back to their seats and the hallways clear out.

"It must be nice to see her," Rachel said, quietly to where Will could barely even hear her. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, while he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I, uh, it is," Will replied because he really did miss Emma. There was no denying that. He knew how Rachel felt towards him though and his relationship towards Emma. He looked at her apologetically, but she shook her head at him.

"I'll just see you later," she said as she walked without waiting his reply. Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hoping to ease the stress. He took another deep breath and headed back inside, with his best acting face he could muster.

"What took you so long, sweetheart?" Emma asked sweetly as Will took his empty seat next to her.

"Oh, I ran into Rachel," Will said, slightly mentioning that she was in town as well. Maybe if he eased her into the news, piece by piece, it wouldn't be so hard to tell her everything later. He knew that was a longshot though. Telling her the news was going to be hard either way.

"How is she? I didn't know she was coming back. It must have been nice to see her," Emma said excitedly as Will's heart began to tighten in his chest.

"It was nice to see her again. We're going to try and get coffee tomorrow morning," Will said thinking of an excuse that would allow him to spend time with Rachel to where it wouldn't look suspicious. This also gave him time for them to tell her dad's tomorrow morning together, instead of her on her own.

"That would be nice. You two can catch up," Emma smiled and Will sighed in relief as she had no clue behind his intentions. This however quickly turned to guilt as he was reminded that all he was telling her were lies.

"Yeah," Will started to say but the judges came out onto the stage with the choir groups, New Directions standing proudly with Finn in front.

As the New Directions were announced second place and the Warblers first, Will felt his heart drop. Second place was not supposed to happen. The New Directions were the better group in his mind, which only left him to batter with himself even more on how he should have been there to coach them. How they would have gotten first if he was there to lead them.

He felt Emma grip onto his shoulder for comfort as he knew he was wearing a look of surprise on his face.

"I'm going to go talk to them," Will said as he leant over and quickly placed a kiss to Emma's forehead. She nodded without giving a reply as Will was already out of the auditorium.

He quickly made his way to the choir room and found all members sulking in their plastic, red chairs.

"Mr. Schue," Finn said as he stood up, surprised to see their teacher back from DC. They were not aware that he was coming back for the competition.

"Hi, guys. Great job out there, you deserve first place," Will said as he clapped Finn on the back.

"I'm sorry, we let you down," Finn said as the other members nodded in agreement.

"You didn't. What I saw out there was all of you having the time of your life. That's enough for me even if you didn't win," Will said as he scanned the room of familiar faces.

It was funny how they thought something as small as losing sectionals would let him down. They were in for a surprise when he would finally have to tell the truth about him and Rachel.

"We're out of the competition though," Sam said with the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't all still perform," Will said, as others contemplated his words.

"I guess, it just sucks," Finn said. "I was supposed to lead us to victory like you would have done, Mr. Schue," Finn said in disappointment as he failed to be a leader.

"We'll get them next time, okay? No need to beat yourselves up over it. You have done a great job while I've been away," Will said with a smile. The group nodded and his statement and pulled it together. They were soon back to their old selves, talking loudly with each other about the performance.

"So, guys listen up," Will said once everyone had quieted down.

"I want us to meet tomorrow, around noon, just to catch up on what I've missed," Will said as he planned his word carefully. The others looked at him oddly, but agreed to meet him nonetheless.

"Okay, great. See you all tomorrow," Will said as he watched the New Direction members leave the choir room, some still a bit upset about the loss.

"What do you want to tell us tomorrow?" Finn asked while Will made his way to his office. He stopped in his tracks, surprised by his question. He should have known that Finn would catch on to him.

"Um, nothing important. I just want to see how everyone's been," Will said quickly, causing Finn to look at him concerned.

"You sure? You seem a bit distracted," he said as he noticed Will fidget by the door to his office.

"I'm okay, really. Just tired I guess from my flight, which reminds me that I need to go and catch up with Emma before she leaves without me," Will said as he grabbed his bag from his office.

"Rachel's here, you know?" Finn asked as Will stepped out from his office and was making his way to the door to leave. Again, this made Will stop and make his heart race. He never really stopped and thought about Rachel and Finn's relationship and how it affected him. He was most connected to them out of the previous New Directions but was always more focused on Emma and Rachel. He scolded himself for disregarding Finn's feelings during this whole ordeal.

"Yeah, I talked to her outside for a couple of minutes, during intermission," Will said as he watched Finn's face turn to surprise and then sadness.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, noticing his face change as fast as a chameleon's skin.

"It's just, this is the first time I have seen her since Grease and before then we had a pretty big fight," Finn said while Will did his best to remain calm and collected. He reminded himself though that Finn knew nothing.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Will suggested even if that would only complicate things more.

"Yeah maybe. I hear she is dating a new guy though, Brody," Finn said as he looked on the verge of tears, while Will remembered his awkward encounter with Brody at Rachel's apartment.

"Well, you never know unless you try," Will said while feeling the desperate urge to leave the conversation. He was feeling the guilt rise up through his stomach and if he didn't leave soon, he knew he would tell Finn the truth.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Mr. Schue. I can always count on you to help me out. I've missed you," Finn said as he walked over and gave him a hug. Will sighed to himself as he returned the gesture, but only felt the pain in his chest grow more, stabbing his heart in every direction.

"I've missed you too, but, I'll see you tomorrow?" Will asked as Finn nodded in return. "Night, Finn," Will said as he finally left with all his belongings.

He was greeted with Emma outside the door and he gave her a small smile, still feeling the guilt that was in his chest. Emma noticed something was wrong and became concerned.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just guy talk," Will said as he threw his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go home," he added while Emma gave him her signature doe eyed smile.

The drive home was mostly filled with Will catching Emma up on everything that he had been up to at the panel, with of course leaving all business about Rachel out till tomorrow. She listened and laughed at his comments and gently squeezed his knee in the car.

Will noticed her grabs were becoming more apparent and more bold and new immediately what Emma was planning once they were at home and in their room. He couldn't deny that he liked her gesture, but everything with Rachel made him confused on who he felt more strongly for.

As he pulled into their spot, Emma reached over and kissed him, grabbing his face in her hands. He closed his eyes and thought of a response that would get her to stop before things went too far.

"Emma, I'm really not feeling that well," Will said as he grabbed his stomach, pretending that he had an ache.

"It's okay, we can just get ready for bed then," she said while Will noticed that she was slightly disappointed. Her disappointment only made him hate himself even more for lying because he was not being a trustworthy partner. Everything he had been doing was based on a lie and he couldn't take the pressure. He needed to tell her, whether Rachel was with him or not.

"Emma, I need to talk to you and it's pretty big," Will said as they got out of the car and made their way up to the apartment.

"Okay," Emma said with uneasiness, surprised by the sudden change in Will's attitude. Will unlocked their door and headed to the couch, a comfortable place where he could tell her the truth.

"What is it, Will?" Emma asked as she noticed that Will looked sick to his stomach, which made her wonder if he really was ill.

"I, I don't know where to start," Will said as he let out a breathy sigh. This only made Emma stare at him, wide eyed and confused.

"Please, say something," Emma said as she began to feel her OCD tendencies appear. She began to rub her hands back and forth, counting under her breath. Will noticed, and took her hands in his, trying to calm her down.

"A baby is a beautiful thing right?" he asked, surprising himself at his wording. Emma nodded, unsure of where this was going. They talked about having children, but decided to wait until they were at least married.

"Yes they are. I thought we decided to wait though," Emma said as Will shushed her, allowing him to continue.

"We did," Will said but Emma cut him off, feeling the concerns rush through her.

"I don't think we are ready to have a child yet, Will. We haven't even finished planning the wedding," Emma said, taking over Wills original thoughts, leaving him to stare at her with a worry creased forehead.

"I know, Emma. I was just thinking that if it happened sooner, would it be such a bad thing?" he asked and she looked at him confused as ever.

"We will have a baby, Will. Just not right now, okay? We need to be more ready," she said as she took his face in her hands and held it gently. Her hands brushing his smooth cheeks.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Emma asked, seeing the doubt still in his eyes.

"I, uh, yeah. I just wanted to know if anything changed while I was gone," Will said, mentally kicking himself for backing out of the truth. It was hard though, and he couldn't muster enough courage to do it. He needed more time.

"Will, we'll be great parents, but when the time is right, okay? I want nothing more than to have children with you but not now, honey, I'm sorry," Emma said as she continued to stroke his jaw line.

"It's okay, I understand," Will said, finishing the conversation, knowing that he was not going to be able to tell her the truth now. There was no way he could after she said she wanted to have a baby with him.

"Bed?" he asked and she nodded. They got up from the couch and made their way down the hallway to their slightly small bedroom. Will stepped in first and headed to the bathroom. He showered and changed his clothes and stepped out so Emma could have her turn.

He lay down on the bed and briefly closed his eyes, but was awakened as Emma shifted next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm really glad you're here this weekend," she said as she gave him a light kiss on his chest through his t-shirt.

"Me too, Em, me too, Happy Thanksgiving," Will said with a small smile.

He was glad it was dark so he wouldn't have to try so hard and she wouldn't see what his face was really doing. He felt her breathing even out and knew that she was asleep. He however continued to lay in bed, wide awake thinking of how tomorrow was going to be the day that everything changed and how his life would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! It means a lot. Now, onto important news. I have to take my laptop in to get some things fixed/inspected because my warranty is coming to an end soon and certain things need to be looked at. This means that I don't know when I'll have it back to be able to write and update. I'm hoping not too long because I need my computer for others things than just writing. I'll try to use other computers but it might be hard, so updates on my stories may be lacking. Anyways, just thought I would let you all know.**

**Please read and review though, to let me know what you think of this chapter! Hope you all like it!**

The next morning, Will thankfully woke up before Emma. The constant interruption of his thoughts left his mind to ponder and not turn off, a constant replay going through his head driving himself to a sleepless night.

After sometime, he finally reached over for his phone and texted Rachel, telling her that he would be going over to her house soon to tell her dad's the truth. This worked perfectly because Emma would believe they would be at coffee together to catch up, reuniting together as friends.

He waited for her response as Emma shifted next to him, running her hand lazily over his chest. She was awake, but was showing no sign of opening her eyes. Will, let her continue her pattern, while he waited for Rachel's text.

He sat there in shame as he let his fiancé shower him with love while he waited for another woman's text. He closed his eyes and just wished that his nightmare was over. He knew telling the truth was going to be the hardest part, he didn't realize how hard it was actually going to be.

The beep on his phone indicated that Rachel had written back and she told him that it was okay for him to come over. He felt his stomach clench as he wrote his reply, saying he would be there shortly.

As he finished, he looked back to the phone and then to Emma, and had to in that moment, decide if he was going to wait, or be a man and tell her now. His head said wait, but his stomach said now.

Will decided after contemplating that it was too soon and too early in the morning for him to break something this big of news to her. He berated himself at how he was a coward, and at how he couldn't just say it. Instead he had to still pretend nothing was wrong and act like he was going to be having a lovely time with Rachel at the Lima Bean.

"Emma," Will whispered softly, stroking her hair, taking in the feel that it was probably going to be the last time he would be able to do this.

"Hmmm," she murmured out, slowly opening her eyes to who she thought was the most gorgeous man on the planet.

"I need to get ready to meet Rachel, but while I'm out, is there anything you need?" Will asked but immediately felt stupid for his asking. It was just in his nature though and he couldn't help but be considerate towards others.

"No, I'm okay. You go get ready," Emma said as she kissed his shoulder, now resting fully against the headboard.

"Okay, thanks love," Will said as he returned the gesture by placing one to her forehead.

He climbed out of bed and stretched, hoping the stress would come out of his body through his movements. It wasn't having the effect he had hoped and wished he could go on a run, because that would help not only ease him, but his thoughts. The overpowering music playing through his headphones would cancel his own thoughts out. He knew he didn't have time though and instead, made his way to the bathroom and into the shower.

As he scrubbed himself, hoping to ease some of the imaginary filth that he now constantly felt over his body, he thought about Rachel's dads. He had only ever seen them at glee performances and met them once at a teacher conference. They seemed nice, but that was when he was just a normal teacher, not now when he was going to tell them that he was having their grandbaby.

He shivered at the thought, even though the water was steaming hot. He scrubbed harder to rid him of his worries and when he stepped out, his skin was rubbed raw. He decided that a long sleeve shirt would be suitable to cover the redness, even though he knew it would eventually be going away. He just didn't want Emma to notice for the time being.

Once done with his shower and change of clothes, Will looked into the mirror. He stared into his reflection and let out a deep sigh. He was really going to do this. He was finally going to confess the truth, even if he had only known what was going on for a week. It didn't seem fair, but he knew he couldn't change the past. He only had the future to look forward to and even now, it looked as it was going to be grim.

He was going to be hated by so many people and his reputation that he had worked so hard to keep clean, was going to be crumbled down and resulted to the town scum, a cheater, a liar, a man whore. Any word that could make him feel more horrible about the situation would be whispered around school, in the grocery store, maybe even at the panel. He felt a tear trickle out of his eyes at what he had become and sniffled quietly, not wanting Emma to hear.

After a couple of minutes, he whipped his face with a tissue, fixed his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. It was time. There was no going back.

"Okay, Emma, I'll be back later but I also forgot to tell you that I'm meeting with the glee club at noon to discuss things that have happened while I've been gone. I hope that's okay. I forgot to tell you last night," Will said as he rubbed a hand over his neck, trying to hide his shameful eyes.

"That's fine sweetie. They need you right now, as I'm sure they are still upset about not making it to regionals," Emma said as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process.

"I love you," she said as she leaned into kiss him. He responded and desperately kissed her inviting lips with all the passion he had. It is so much that Emma had to take a step back to balance the weight of his body leaning into hers. When they broke away, Emma looked at him surprised and a little worried as his passion was slightly overwhelming.

"Are you okay, Will? Not that the kiss was bad or anything," Emma corrected herself as she watched a small, smile appear on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just love you so much Emma and sometimes, a simple kiss is not enough," Will said with the best face that he could manage, feeling his heart begin to slowly tear away.

"Well, I love you just as much. Don't you forget that," she said with a smile. "Now, you go meet Rachel. I'm going to work on some pamphlets here," Emma said as she began to mover her way past him and into the kitchen to get her laptop.

"Okay, bye honey," Will said as he made his way to the front door. She gave him one last wave and Will just stared at her, hoping the heaviness of the tears in his eyes would not spill over.

He quickly left as he began to feel the tears trail down his face, not able to hold back any longer. He was grateful once he made it to his beat up, blue car. It was a place where he could cry in private, which he had only ever done on one other occasion. When the group was preparing for their first regionals and he thought the club would be cancelled. However, this time was much different.

He started the car with a shaky hand and pulled out of his spot, making his way to Rachel's house. It was only a few streets away and he was surprised that he remembered where it was from the time that he dropped her off when she had been in his apartment. The time she had almost been considered obsessive for her affection towards him. It was funny how times had changed and what college could do to a person, make them more mature, more attractive.

He never would have believed her if she had said to him back in high school that she would be the mother of his child. It would just be laughable. However, that wasn't the case anymore and he had to move on because it was true.

He finally pulled into her driveway and sat in his car for a moment, texting her that he was there. She told him to come to the door and he did, felling very sick to his stomach. Grateful that she answered the door first, he stepped in, and noticed that Rachel looked just as overwhelmed as he did. It somehow made him feel comforted though, because he knew that he wasn't the only one having a hard time with this. She was too, she just didn't show it half of the time.

"Hi," Rachel said, snapping Will out of his thoughts. He looked down at her but couldn't form any words. His throat was as dry as the Sahara desert.

He took a deep breath and choked out "hi," back. Rachel saw his stress and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance. Will smiled at the gesture and felt his stomach loosen a bit.

"Where are they?" he asked, developing the ability to form words again.

"In the kitchen," Rachel said as she turned to face the direction of where they would be sitting, probably eating breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure about this, Rachel?" Will asked, making sure that this was going to happen. There would be no going back once he stepped in that room and he just wanted to make sure that she was one hundred percent ready to tell the truth.

"Yes, are you?" Rachel asked as she saw the worry around his eyes. She guessed that he didn't sleep much the night before, like her.

"If this is what you want to do, then yes, I'm sure," Will said as he squeezed her hand back, giving her a gentle sign of comfort.

"Okay, follow me," Rachel said as she let go of his hand and made her way past the living room and around the corner to the kitchen. Will was right. Hiram was reading the paper and Leroy was making eggs. A typical morning for the Berry household.

"Dad, Daddy," Rachel said as both men looked at her and then over to Will, noticing his presence in the room.

"Mr. Schuester," Leroy said curiously, confused to see Rachel's former glee coach in their kitchen at a rather early time in the morning.

"Hello," Will said, simply, not wanting to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. He had to be careful with his wording and timing, or else the situation could go terribly wrong.

"What's going on here?" Hiram asked as he looked up from the paper, sensing a vibe forming between the two people in front of him.

"I have something to tell you both," Rachel said as she glanced between fathers. Will took in the expressions on their faces, noticing that they looked utterly lost.

"What is it, honey?" Hiram asked, focusing on Rachel, with a look of concern.

"I, well I did something and it resulted in something huge, life changing even," Rachel said as she took a breath, waiting for her father's reply.

"Did you get a part in a musical at school?" Leroy asked excitedly, but then saw that it wasn't the case by Rachel vigorously shaking her head.

"No, it's nothing with school," Rachel replied. She felt Will shift next to her and wished that he would say something, anything that would help her get the words out, but he didn't and that slightly disappointed her. However, she continued on.

"It's something between us," Rachel said as she looked up at Will, taking in his features. He had worried eyes and a clenched jaw. He was scared. She was too.

"Between you and Mr. Schuester?" Hiram asked, confused as ever. Rachel hadn't spoken much about Mr. Schuester since she graduated. It seemed odd that she would bring him over.

"Please, call me, Will," Will interjected as both men turned their attention over to him. Will felt the pressure of their eyes seeping into his and he didn't like it. He had to look away, to avoid the burning feeling he had, so he looked down at Rachel. Her hands were trembling and he wanted to reach down and grab it, but knew that it would give too much away.

"Okay, Will," Hiram said, feeling the foreignness of the man's name on his tongue. It didn't sit right with him and he knew that something was wrong in order for Rachel to be on a first name basis with her former mentor and teacher.

"What's going on?" Hiram asked, now slightly annoyed, yet curious to know what game they were playing with them.

"I, well, we, I'm," Rachel stammered out. She couldn't get the word to form the right way even though she desperately wanted them too. She needed them too in order for everything to make sense.

"Spit it out, honey," Leroy said, seeing that she was conflicted.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel finally confessed, turning her head away in shame. The only sound came from the frying pan, popping grease from the eggs that lay there.

"You're what?" Hiram asked as Will shut his eyes briefly, taking in the moment that the news was finally out there in the open. There was no more hiding. There was no more going back to normal.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel said again, a bit quieter than before. This time, though, Will reached down and grabbed her hand. He felt her fingers lace with his and he let out a breath. It was his turn to talk, to explain, to make them understand.

"I know this is not the ideal situation," Will started to say, but was cut off from Hiram.

"It most certainly isn't. Rachel is pregnant. Who is the father?" he asked, while Will stared at him confused, clearly set that his wording would answer that question.

"I, I am," Will quietly confessed, causing Hiram to bolt up from his chair and Leroy to burn his hand from the pan that had inched just a little too far away from the open flame.

"You? This can't be true, Rachel?" Leroy asked, gripping his burn carefully, trying to believe that his daughter was not pregnant with a thirty something year old man.

"I'm sorry, dad, daddy. I know I let you down, and I know you are ashamed. We can't change what we did, we realize that," Rachel said as soft sobs began to escape her eyes, stopping her from continuing on with her plea of forgiveness. Will reached over and pulled her into his side, letting her rest her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen and I understand if you can't support us, but we, we're going to work on it," Will said as best he could without the tears in his own eyes trickling out.

"Aren't you getting married?" Leroy asked in disbelief, ignoring their pleas and pointing to Will with his finger.

"I'm engaged, yes, but that will end once I tell my fiancé the truth," Will said, feeling the heat radiate off of their eyes and onto him. It made his skin burn like he had felt in the shower and he wanted to rub it off, but knew he couldn't as it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"I guess this means you two aren't dating then?" Hiram asked, feeling the frustration rise within him. They were having a baby, yet showed no sign of being in love or an actual couple. He didn't think of Rachel doing a one night stand. He, however, was wrong.

"No, not officially," Rachel said, taking the heat off of Will and back to her.

"Rachel, I just don't understand how you could let this happen," Leroy said with Hiram nodding in unison.

"It was a mistake, a onetime thing that happened after I graduated. We were not doing anything illegal," Rachel said as she felt the need to clarify that nothing between her and Will had happened while she was still in high school.

"We were completely professional up until this point," Will said backing her up, trying to make their news more valid.

"Well you can toss that out the window, Mr. Schuester. You are not a trustworthy educator like we thought you were," Leroy said bitterly, while Will felt his eyes wince in pain at the man's words. Will had expected hateful things to be said, but he didn't think it would hurt so much to actually hear them out loud.

"Dad, Will is a good man. He's in DC trying to save arts education. How can you call him a bad teacher when he helped make me the singer I am today?" Rachel said, suddenly feeling the need to defend Will's professional life. They may have not beet professional, but Rachel knew that Will would never take advantage over any of his students.

"Still, people are going to talk. They are not going to want to trust this man with their children knowing that he is having a baby with a former student," Hiram said, angrily and upset at the whole ordeal.

"Please, nothing happened while Rachel was still in high school. This was a decision that we made together after she had graduated. I know you have lost trust towards me, but, please, understand that I know what we did was wrong," Will said, seeing the Berry men trying to piece everything together. Silence crept into the room as Will still held Rachel to his chest, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"How far along are you?" Leroy finally asked to break the silence. He felt a little calmer and decided to ask the more important questions regarding their grandbaby.

"Not long, only about three weeks," Rachel said, while she saw her father's shake their heads in disbelief, still trying to figure out where they had went wrong with their daughter. Looking for where they had made the mistake in her upbringing to make her have this behavior.

"And have you decided on your options?" Leroy continued to asked.

"We have, and we're going to keep it," Will said with as much courage as he could. "This baby didn't do anything wrong and although it is an inconvenience from something that shouldn't have happened, we want to keep it and to raise it as parents," Will added, feeling the sense of being a father spread throughout him. It warmed him as well as calm him down a bit.

"You are in for a long ride, especially if you two don't love each other," Hiram said bitterly, yet calmly. He was keeping his voice as even as he could and was trying to understand.

"We know, but we are strong. I know we can do this," Rachel said, firmly, now crossing her arms over her chest, making a stance that she wasn't going to give up.

"I hope you are," Leroy said, matching her position.

"We are," Will said, reassuringly, which made Rachel smile.

Silence crept back into the room as everyone was still taking in the reality of what had just been revealed. The truth was out, but only to two people. However, Will still felt brave for telling the truth, and that things hadn't gone as horrible as they could have. He knew it would take time for her father's to trust him again, but they could work on that. At least they weren't cutting Rachel off completely or shunning them from their home.

"I, I should go," Will said, finally breaking the silence. He knew he wasn't wanted there much longer and he didn't want to stay anymore if that were the case.

"You don't have to," Rachel said, although she knew her father's held a different look.

"I think that's a great idea," Leroy said with Hiram nodding, while Rachel scorned them. Will noticed and smiled at her but shook his head at the men across the room.

"It's okay, I'll call you later. You guys need time together to adjust," Will said as he considered placing a kiss on her forehead. He decided against it though as he remembered her father's facial expressions from before.

"Okay, I'll walk you out," Rachel said as she glanced back to her father's, still slightly upset with them for their reactions, although understandable.

Rachel opened the door first and followed Will out to the brisk, November morning. The cold felt good against his flushed and heated face.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she looked at Will directly, grabbing his hands in hers.

"You're welcome," Will said knowing what she was thanking him for. She didn't need to say anything. They were both in that room, and they both knew what had happened and they both new the results.

"It's going to be okay," Will said as he let go of hers and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it in a circular pattern.

"I know. It'll get better with time," Rachel said with a hopeful smile, while Will nodded at her. "Where are you going?" Rachel asked as she realized Will never told her where he was off to.

"Glee club," he said, simply.

"Are you telling them today?" Rachel asked, searching his face for the answer. She couldn't find one.

"I'm not sure. I was planning on it, but with the stress of your dad's, I think they can wait a little while longer," Will said as he caressed his neck with his hand.

"Okay, it's up to you. Let me know if you do though, okay?" Rachel stated, making him nod in return. "And when you tell Emma. I know you probably want to do that on your own and I can agree to that," Rachel said and Will smiled at her, thankful that she had changed her mind about wanting to be there.

"Yes, I think that would be better. I'll let you know how it goes though, okay?" Will said as he finally bent down and gently kissed her forehead. Something he couldn't do while he was under interrogation from her father's.

"Okay, bye," Rachel said quietly as she watched him walk away to his tiny, blue car.

He waved at her once inside, and she saw him let out a breath. He then shook his hands and his whole body to rid of what just happened. Once he thought he was okay to drive, he backed out of her driveway and onto the street, headed straight for McKinley.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the wait but I finally got my lap top back after having to leave it twice in the store. It's all fixed though so it should be good to go. Anyways, hope you all like the new chapter and remember to please read and review. Keep calm and read on! **

As Will drove to McKinley, his mind was stuck back at Rachel's house. The truth was out and he didn't know how he felt. Should he be relieved that they wouldn't have to lie anymore during this pregnancy? Should he be scared that they knew and could tell someone that could jeopardize his career? What if they even decided to tell Emma before he got to by bumping into her at the supermarket or somewhere in town and mentioned it in conversation?

These thoughts were overpowering his mind and making him even more frustrated than he already was. In reality, he knew the truth was good, but it still stung and left his heart to tear in pieces. They were disappointed in them both and Will knew that it would be a long time before her parents were used to the idea that he would be the father of their first grandchild.

In reality, Will was still not even used to the idea that he was Rachel's baby daddy. He, however, had grown to accept it, but that was because he had to. It was his responsibility to be a man and to cower away was not an option, even though at times it sounded like the best one there was.

Will was still deep in thought by the time he pulled into the McKinley parking lot. He just couldn't shake the constant thoughts of Rachel out of his head. It made his mind swim in confusion and he wished there was an off switch to his brain.

He sighed in frustration and got out of his car. He made his way towards the entrance of the school and took his time walking the hallways. He was carefully thinking over whether or not he was going to tell the truth to the glee kids.

In his mind, he had two options. Option one, was to tell the group flat out that Rachel was pregnant and take the heat full on. Option two, was to just tell Finn after rehearsal to avoid further humiliation to him in front of the others. But then again, Finn was Rachel's ex-boyfriend and therefor maybe Rachel wanted to tell him the truth like Will had wanted to do with Emma.

So in turn, Will actually had three options to decide over, but either way, he knew Finn would result in being hurt. He just had to choose whether it would be him to hurt him or Rachel.

He contemplated for several minutes, but finally decided that in order to respect Rachel he would let her tell him the truth just like she had respected him with Emma. He sighed out a bit relieved at his reasoning and entered the choir room, thankfully greeted with smiling faces.

"Hi guys," Will said as he walked into the choir room, resting his back up against the piano. Mumbled greetings of hi's and hello's were returned to him.

"So this meeting is going to be pretty short. I just want to discuss sectionals and housekeeping items while I'm back at the panel for a few months," Will said as he scanned the room of his kids, all eagerly listening to his words. His eyes landed on Finn's and he couldn't help but feel his stomach drop. He looked so innocent and young that Will knew this news was surely going to crush him.

"Um, so sectionals," Will said as he pulled his eyes off Finn, hoping he wasn't being too obvious for staring.

"I just want to say that I'm really proud of you guys. What you did up there was amazing and I'm glad I got to see it. I think we all owe a huge thank you to the young man that brought us there. Thanks Finn. You did a great job in my spot," Will said as he clapped for the boy, at least making him happy for a little while before his life came to a sudden stop.

Everyone happily joined in with cheers and clapping, congratulating Finn for getting them so far.

"Alright, so next order of business, I'm still gone for another couple of months. I wish I could be here with you guys, but, I'm required to stay with the panel till the full term is over. While I'm gone, I want Finn to still run rehearsals with you guys. I want you to practice so we can get a leg up on the competition for next season. Is that clear?" Will asked, voice filled with motivation and surprised enthusiasm. Surprisingly, most everyone agreed and seemed happy to still rehearse even if they couldn't compete.

"Great, well, then I guess if no one has any questions, you're free to go," Will said as he watched them all stand up and grab their things, walking happily out the door.

"Keep on saving the arts, Mr. Schue," Blaine commented as he rolled Artie out with Tina.

"Don't worry guys, the arts are in good hands," Will said with a smile.

"Mr. Schue, can I talk to you for a moment?" Finn said as he watched the last of the kids leave the room.

"Yeah sure, Finn. What's up?" Will asked, suddenly stomach full of nerves. It amazed him how quick his moods could change. From enthusiastic to nerves in a split second, but he knew he couldn't crack, that he wouldn't crack.

"I'm supposed to meet Rachel today, like in twenty minutes and I'm kind of nervous. She sounded serious on the phone," Finn said while Will tried to keep his cool. He straightened his tie out of nervousness while also cracking his neck in the process.

"Well did she say if anything was wrong?" Will asked, knowing though that Rachel had called to talk to him about the baby. She must have called him after he left her house to go to McKinley. He sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to be the one to break the news, but standing here with Finn trying to offer him advice, was just as hard and betraying.

"She said she had something important to tell me but didn't say what. It was just important that I meet her. What do you think it could be, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked as he looked at Will with puzzlement and confusion. Will gave a weak grin in return.

"I, I don't know. It could be anything. Maybe something with school or auditioning," Will said thinking on his feet, using examples that weren't totally unexpected of something Rachel would normally be calling about.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just hope she doesn't want to talk to me about that Brody guy. I can't stand the fact that she is seeing him over me and I let it happen under my nose," Finn said angrily as he folded his arms across his chest.

"She probably won't. Give her some credit, Finn," Will said, but held back a laugh at his own assumptions. Rachel may not talk about Brody, but she was certainly going to be talking about him.

"I just hope we can be friends again, you know? It was hard not talking to her for so long after always being around her," Finn said while Will just nodded in agreement, knowing he would regret saying something if he talked.

"Just go in with an open mind. That's all I can say," Will said as he patted him on the shoulder, hoping that was well enough advice for their awkward conversation.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, for everything. Running glee club was just what I needed to get my feet back on the ground. I wouldn't have been able to do that without your confidence in me," Finn said as he turned around to hug him. Will was surprised but returned the gesture.

"Well, I should probably get going. I don't want her to be mad at me for being late," Finn said as he said his good byes.

"Yeah, bye, Finn. Hope everything works out for you," Will said, but knew that was going to be a long shot. He sighed in frustration again, as he watched Finn leave the room. He just lied to his possibly only friend and he knew that his next meeting with Finn was going to be absolutely terrifying.

Will shook away his fear though and collected his things to go home, quickly scanning his office for anything he had forgotten. He stared deeply at his desk and was for a moment, taken back to that night. He could feel the way Rachel's breasts pressed up against him as she kissed him thoroughly. He remembered laying her on his desk so he could hover above her, kissing her neck in the process while she worked on his shirt.

He vigorously shook his head to rid of the memory and focused back on going home. As he realized though, it was possibly going to be the last time he could call it home. He wasn't sure how Emma would react to the news but, he knew she wouldn't take it well. What women would when they would find out their fiancé cheated on them and is having baby with another woman?

He took the long way home, rehearsing in his head the possibilities of how to approach the situation with Emma. Should he sit her down on the couch? Should he blurt it out the minute he came home? What if Emma was working on wedding preparations? He couldn't just tell her the truth then, it would break her.

He finally couldn't take it anymore though and decided to just go with his instincts. They had always been reliable before so he hoped they would work in his favor this time.

He pulled into his spot at their apartment complex and took one last final breath before heading up to take the great plunge.

"Emma," Will called out when he entered their apartment with a shaky hand.

"In the kitchen," she replied, in which Will made his ways towards her. When he walked in, he was amazed to find so many pots boiling at the same time along with Emma stirring vigorously with a spoon.

"What's all this?" he asked perplexed at her cooking.

"Well we didn't really get to spend Thanksgiving together, so I decided to cook it today," Emma said with a smile while Will just continue to stare in shock that she would go through all this trouble for him.

"Wow, um, you didn't have to," he started to say but was silenced by a loving, passionate, kiss. Will took in the moment as that was probably going to be the last time he felt her lips against his.

"I wanted too. I wanted this weekend to be special for my amazing fiancé and really talk about the wedding, so I figured why not cook first?" Emma said as Will was dying on the inside. The words of wedding and special hit him hard and he knew he needed to tell her before she continued on saying wonderful things about their wedding and him.

"Look, Emma, I need to talk to you before this gets any worse," Will said as he grabbed her hands in his, looking deeply into her Bambi eyes.

"Talk about what?" Emma said with a smile still on her face, oblivious to the fact that something was wrong.

"Rachel's pregnant," Will said as silence crept into the room. Emma stared at him in surprise and Will desperately wondered what was going through her head as she was hard to read.

"That poor girl," Emma finally said as Will realized that she was not quite grasping the seriousness of his confession. "Is that what you guys talked about at coffee?" she asked, innocence written all over her face.

"No, Emma. There was no coffee," Will said as he started to explain, rubbing his neck as he did so.

"Then, I don't understand," she said, now confused on where her fiancé had been the past two hours if he was not at the Lima Bean like he said he was.

"I was with Rachel at her parents' house to explain," Will said but couldn't continue. His throat was drying up and his heart beat was increasing dramatically.

"Explain what?" Emma asked as she began to worry herself. She didn't like how Will was looking at her with a guilt ridden face and holding her hands in a shaky grasp.

"That I'm the father of her baby," Will said as he stared at her long and hard, waiting for any sound to come out, but nothing ever did. The kitchen was deafening with silence and all that could be heard were the sounds of boiling pots and pans.

"No, that's not possible," Emma said, finally snapping out of her daze. She looked up at Will with a pleading look of reassurance that what he had just told her was a lie. It had to be a lie. There was no way Will Schuester was going to be the father of Broadway bound Rachel Berry's child.

"It is," Will said so quietly that he wasn't sure if he had even said anything, but Emma's loud response had told him he had.

"No, because that would mean that you slept with her. That would mean that you cheated on me and that would mean that I wasn't good enough for you," Emma said raising her voice after ever sentence, the anger slowly building in her as well as the tears.

"Emma, it wasn't like that. I have no feelings for Rachel what so ever," Will tried to explain, but Emma shook her head at him in disbelief, not believing any of the words coming out of his mouth.

"No feelings? You slept with her, Will! Obviously you felt something for her or you wouldn't have done it!" Emma shouted at him, trying to hold the tears back but it was no use. They came pouring down her cheeks and she had to look away to hide her look of humiliation from Will.

"I don't, I swear. It just happened one night after Grease. I was upset about you not wanting to come with me to Washington and Rachel about Finn that we just found comfort in each other," Will explained, but saw that it didn't mean anything to Emma. She was crushed and no amount of explaining would change that.

"Don't try and blame this on me, Will," Emma said through tear stained cheeks and choked out sobs, still avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not. I know it was my fault and that it shouldn't have happened. I can't change the past though, Emma, I'm sorry," Will said as he reached forward for Emma's shoulders to try and comfort her, but she shoved him away, not wanting his pity.

"No, Will. It's over," she simply said as she folded her arms across her chest, not willing to look him in the eye. Will Schuester was a cheater and she couldn't bear to look at him with love like she used to.

"Em, please don't be like that," Will said, but knew nothing would change her mind. He messed up in a way that was unchangeable. He would never be forgiven and their wedding was now a distant memory.

"Don't, just stop, okay? I'm giving you twenty minutes to grab your bags and then you leave," Emma said but Will shook his head no. He wanted them to be able to talk things out and this was his apartment anyways. He wasn't going to leave till Emma understood.

"I'm not doing that. We need to talk about this, Emma, please. This is my apartment anyways," Will said but was cut off by Emma, shaking a pointed finger at him.

"Fine, then I'll leave till you are back in DC," Emma said quickly searching the house for her purse, while Will chased after her, trying to grab her to calm her down.

"Please, Emma. I just want to talk, to make things right. Don't throw away what we have," Will said but knew that she wasn't listening.

"I've heard enough and you threw away what we had, Will, not me. If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have done it," Emma said as she finally found her purse by the door. She quickly grabbed it, put one shoe on and bolted out the door holding the other one in hand, ignoring Will's pleading call after her.

"Emma," Will shouted, tears in his own eyes pouring down his face.

"Emma, wait," Will said again as he began to chase after her, but it was too late as she was already down the stairs and out of sight. There was no way he would be able to catch up to her now.

"I'm sorry," Will said as he let soft sobs shake his body. Finally, his legs gave out and he slid down to the cold ground outside his apartment, guilt written all over his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the** **wait. I really wanted to get this out sooner but I was busy finishing my summer class and out of town for a mini vacation. Anyways, hope you all like this chapter and please read and review! The reviews last time really made me smile. **

**A/N 2: Rest in peace Cory Monteith. Thank you for making Glee what it was and for making me smile. Your talent will be missed but your memory will not be forgotten.**

Rachel sat waiting at the Lima Bean, anxiously waiting for Finn to arrive. Once Will had left, she had made the decision to finally talk to Finn because Will was going to talk to Emma. It was something that she dreaded to do, but knew she had to. There was no going around it.

So, once Will had left, she made her way to the Lima Bean and called Finn from her table. He sounded confused but nonetheless agreed to meet her for coffee.

While Rachel waited, she continued to sip lightly on her tea, hoping it would help soothe her knotted stomach. Although too early in the pregnancy for morning sickness, Rachel's stomach was feeling unusually nauseous today. She knew it was more than likely from the guilt she was holding rather than the baby, but it still made her feel uncomfortable. She had done so well on hiding her emotions but now it was becoming a struggle. She saw what the news was doing to Will and she didn't want to let it affect her that much.

She was going to be a mother and she needed to be strong. Strong so she could show her fathers that she could do this and prove to Will that she was worthy of his love. She knew he still felt indifferent towards her and as hard as it was to accept, she knew he wasn't in love with her. The way he looked at her, showed her that he was in pain with the situation and although he had said they would work on it, she knew that falling in love him was very far down the road. She would do whatever it would take though to make him see that she was the one for him. She had to if they were every going to be a family. Thankfully, she had nine months to prove it to him.

"Rachel?" Finn called out, distracting Rachel from her thoughts. He came walking around the corner with a tall coffee in his hand and the same dopey smile on his face.

"Finn," she replied, motioning for him to sit down, while she took a deep breathe to calm herself before the eye of the storm hit.

"Hi," he said as he sat down across from her, placing his coffee on the table. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and Rachel noticed he was nervous.

"Hi," Rachel replied back, directing her attention away from his hands and to his face. Finn had changed so much. He was thinner and more mature looking. He didn't have the baby face that made him look sixteen. He had the face of a man and Rachel suddenly realized just how much they had truly grown up in such a little time since high school.

She had ditched her animal sweaters and knee socks while Finn looked like Will, wearing his vests and sweaters. She swallowed hard at the noticeable comparison. Finn was a younger Will and that realization made Rachel's heart ache even more.

Finn looked up to Will like an older brother and to see him have that trust with him, made Rachel hate herself for the decision they made that night. Their trust would be broken in a matter of minutes and their relationship would be tarnished to the ground and it would be because of her. This whole mess was because of her.

"How, how have you been?" Finn asked with slight hesitation in his voice. Rachel looked at him confused, realizing that he was trying to have a conversation with her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to fade her thoughts and then proceeded to try and make conversation.

"I've been okay," Rachel said quietly, starting small. She decided on using the same strategy as her dads, building on information before finally reaching the tipping point. She knew this would work with Finn as he was often confused and oblivious as to what was going on anyways.

"Just okay?" Finn asked with confusion. It wasn't like Rachel to be quiet and calm during conversation. She was always so animated and energetic which led him to believe that something was bothering her. He didn't know what, but if he had to guess, it would be a problem at NYADA. Maybe she was stressed about auditioning or maybe she sang a note wrong at a call back. He knew Rachel wouldn't tell him though, so he started to ask, pushing her to open up first.

"How's school?" Finn decided to ask as Rachel didn't elaborate on her explanation.

"Dance class, acting class and then musical theory. It's great, but a lot of work," Rachel said as she was reminded of her truly wonderful classes in New York. She liked them all expect for one and that was because of Cassie July. Cassie July was a duplicate of Santana, only more brutal with her insults.

Every day Rachel took the torment from her, but some days were hard and she could only stand so much of it. She dreaded the jokes and the laughter she was sure she would have to endure once she started showing her baby bump in class. She even feared that she would not even be welcomed back into the class, saying dancing would be too dangerous while pregnant.

"Rach? You okay?" Finn asked as he waved a hand in front of her face, noticing that she was dazing off in the distance. It worried him as Rachel rarely daydreamed.

"What? I'm fine," Rachel replied as she corrected herself, directing her attention back to Finn.

"What have you been up to since the musical?" Rachel asked, keeping the conversation going. She tried to keep it on a light and friendly path, but that was becoming harder and harder as her thoughts about the future of her pregnancy became more apparent.

"Just helping Mr. Schue with glee club. I know it sounds lame, but it's really the only thing I have going for me. I actually think I'm doing a pretty good job at it even if we did lose at sectionals," Finn said with a proud smile on his face. Although the loss still stung, it was his first try at running a club and he was proud of taking the glee kids as far as they had gotten. Mr. Schue was proud of him so he was happy of himself for his own accomplishments.

"That's great. I think you really found your dream this time," Rachel said, happy that he had found something to occupy his time with instead of feeling so down about himself because of the army and their break up.

"Yeah, me too and it's all thanks to Mr. Schue. I wouldn't have been able to do this without him. He's been a great friend to me since we graduated, kind of like a brother," Finn said as he spoke great things about Will. Rachel's stomach twisted in knots and knew that the time to tell him was getting close. She couldn't keep lying and let Finn complement the man he looked up to like an older brother.

"Yeah, that's the kind of guy Mr. Schue is, always looking out for others," Rachel replied, with a frown though, being reminded again that Will was only helping her as a friend and nothing more. She wished he felt feelings for her like she did him, but knew that Will still cared for Emma, even after all this mess started. She tried to quickly mask it, but saw that Finn saw and was looking at her in puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, worry creeping onto his face.

"Nothing," Rachel said quietly, holding a sniffle back in the process, blinking her eyes away from him. She tried hard not to let herself cry yet. It wasn't the right moment.

"Please? I know something is upsetting you. You're trying to act like nothing is wrong, but I know you," Finn said with concern, pleading for an answer. "You can't hide your emotions from me, Rach," Finn added, folding his arms across his chest, waiting for an explanation.

"I can't tell you even if I wanted to," Rachel said, with pure pain in her voice. She held back her tears but her words were coming out in quiet sounds, making Finn lean in to her hear.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? I know things have been awkward between us lately but I'm here for you," Finn said as he reached out to grasp her hand in his. Rachel pulled back even though she desperately wanted the contact. She wasn't going to lead him on though and make him think that this news should be taken lightly.

"That's very sweet of you, but I can't tell you because it will kill you, Finn," Rachel said as small tears finally began to trickle down her face, unable to hold them back anymore. Finn just stared at her with his own pain apparent on his face. He hated seeing her so upset but she wasn't letting him do anything to comfort her, leaving him sitting awkwardly across from her.

"What? What do you mean?" Finn finally asked, unable to take the silence.

"I, I'm," Rachel muttered out, hating herself for being such a coward. She had already confessed it once, how come she couldn't do it again? It was two words yet two words that were fumbling in her head, unable to come out.

"You're what?" Finn asked, seeing she was having difficulty finding the right words. He had never seen Rachel struggle so much with a crisis. She always just transformed into a drama queen and stormed off. Now, she was unable to control her tears and was breathing deeply to catch her breath.

"Pregnant," Rachel said finally as she let out a loud breath. She didn't avert her eyes and stared deeply into Finns, trying to read his thoughts. His face showed pure shock, making it hard for Rachel to tell what he was feeling.

"Pregnant?" Finn said out loud, his own breathing becoming heavily. Rachel nodded her head in silence, unable to respond. She could hear Finn's deep breathing and knew he was having a hard time putting everything together. She decided she wouldn't say anymore until he was calm enough to start asking the questions.

"Is it mine?" he asked, making Rachel's heart break even more. They hadn't been together since June and it was now November. It was possible but not true in the slightest bit.

Rachel shook her head no while her soft sobs, made her body tremble. Finn let out a long sigh and Rachel couldn't tell if it was one of relief or one of heart break. Now, she didn't dare look at him, afraid of what his face would show.

"Who's then?" Finn asked, pushing her and demanding answers and explanations to her confession. He was utterly lost and confused at how Rachel, the girl he loved, was pregnant.

"Rachel, you have to tell me so I can beat the crap out of whoever did this," Finn said, slightly joking but completely serious at the same time. If this was an accident, he was going to make the guy responsible pay. Rachel didn't deserve to be in this situation. Not when she was so close to living her dreams and becoming a star.

"It's, you know him, Finn," Rachel finally said, keeping things simple to where Finn could guess on his own about the father without her actually having to tell him. She knew that saying Will's name would send him on a rampage.

"I know him?" Finn asked confused, thinking of all the guys he knew that Rachel did as well. All of his options were guys in glee club and he knew that none of them would go behind his back and take his girl, or at least so he thought. His mind then raced to Puck, then to Sam and even to Brody in New York. He couldn't stop the images from forming in his mind as he pictured Rachel together with people he considered his best friends, minus Brody of course.

"Oh god, not Puck? Please tell me you didn't sleep with him, Rachel?" Finn asked as his blood began to boil at the thought of his best friend and his ex-fiancé together.

"No, not Puck, never," Rachel said quickly, seeing Finn's face change drastically to anger. She reassured him quickly and saw his face ease up a bit.

"Brody then? The guy you are shaking up with in New York?" Finn asked, voice filled with anger.

"No, Brody and I are done," Rachel said thinking back to talking to Brody at her apartment when Will was in New York. She hadn't exactly talked to him since.

"Then who?" Finn begged, tired of trying to guess himself who knocked up Rachel. There were too many options, all of them only upsetting him more.

"Will," Rachel said using his first name to make it sound more professional. Calling him Mr. Schuester was inappropriate and uncomfortable now that they were graduated and not his students.

"Will? What Will?" Finn asked, completely confused on who Rachel was talking about. He only knew one Will, and he was sure that he would never do that to him. Mr. Schuester was like a really cool older brother to Finn and to think of him with Rachel made his heart sink and his anger boil.

"Finn! What other Will's do we know? Mr. Schuester, okay? Mr. Schuester is the father of this baby," Rachel yelled, reaching breaking point while Finn just stared at her in complete shock, not believing a word she had just said.

"I was just with him today. He wouldn't do that to me, he couldn't," Finn said as his breathing once again came out in heavy gasps. His legs began to bounce uncontrollably and his hands were shaking with anger. He soon shot up from his seat, unable to contain it anymore, pacing around the table they were sitting at. Other customers began to look over at their table, wondering what the commotion was.

"Finn, calm down," Rachel said, realizing that they had spectators watching. It was embarrassing and slightly humiliating to have everyone in the coffee shop looking at them.

"Calm down? Rachel, how can I calm down?" Finn asked with rage, throwing his hands animatedly up in the air.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Rachel said, standing up herself to grab his shoulders to calm him down.

"A lot to take in? You slept with our teacher," Finn said loudly, causing more people to look over to them, eyes quirked up in curiosity.

"Ex-teacher, Finn. We're not his students anymore," Rachel corrected him, looking uneasily around her.

"That doesn't make it any better," he said as he continued to pace.

"I know it doesn't. I feel horrible, guilty, awful," Rachel said but Finn just shook his head, unable to hear her explanations.

"You've lied to me," he said, heartbroken, running a hand over his face.

"No, I didn't. I told you the truth," Rachel said, suddenly feeling brave. She wasn't going to let Finn knock her down.

"How could you do this to me? I loved you, I still love you and him, I can't believe him either," Finn said, finally slowing his pacing down, trying to catch his breath, however still clearly upset.

"It was a mistake that we both realize. It shouldn't have happened but he was there one night and it did," Rachel explained as best she could, still unsure if she even understood how it happened.

"Okay, stop I don't need to hear all the details," Finn said, slightly cringing at her explanation.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me Finn, I'm just asking that you can support us," Rachel said seeing that he was calmer than before, hoping that the shock was starting to wear off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Finn said after a couple minutes of silence. Rachel stared at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would change his mind. She knew this news was hard but, she thought he would at least be there for her.

"Please, Finn," Rachel said but he just shook his head no, eyes full of disappointment.

"I can't and I'm sorry. I need to go," Finn said turning away without looking back. Rachel watched him walk out of the Lima Bean, head low and a hand running across his neck.

She sat back down, feeling light headed after all the tears she had shed. She stared deeply into the table to try and piece everything together as well as to try and figure what came next. She was having a hard time concentrating though and decided that she needed to talk to someone. Someone who wouldn't be judgmental about the news she had and someone who had sort of become like a friend to her over the years. Someone who had even gone through a pregnancy and knew what it was like.

Rachel pulled out her phone and hit call, hoping that they would answer.

"Rachel, this is a surprise," Quinn said on the other line, glancing at her phone to make sure she had the right number.

"Hi Quinn and I know. I've been meaning to visit you at Yale, but," Rachel said but couldn't find a valid excuse.

"You were just too busy?" Quinn finished for her.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Rachel tried to explain.

"It's okay. We're busy people. Why are you calling anyways?" Quinn asked confused. They hadn't spoken much since graduation. A few emails there and texts here, but nothing too serious.

"I need some help," Rachel stated as she started to explain her situation.

"What kind of help? You never ask for help," Quinn replied. It was true; Rachel had always been an individual that did things her way, for her to ask for help meant that there was something serious going on.

"I know but I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble," Rachel said quietly, waiting for Quinn to respond. When she never did, she continued. "You've been through this before and I have no idea what I'm doing," Rachel added, hoping Quinn would catch on.

"Wait, Rachel, you're pregnant?" Quinn asked, shocked at what she was hearing. Rachel was silent on the other end, trying to think of a reply that didn't make her want to cry again.

"Who's the father?" Quinn questioned as she waited for Rachel to say something.

"You're not going to believe it but, Will," Rachel said as she took a deep breath to prepare herself for the reaction that most everyone seemed to have when they found out that Will was the father.

"Good one, Rachel," Quinn said with a laugh, unable to believe that Rachel slept with their glee club teacher.

"It's not a joke Quinn. It just happened one night and we weren't safe," Rachel said quietly. Once Quinn realized that no laughing or chuckling was coming from her side of the phone, she knew it was real.

"God, Rachel. What were you thinking? I mean he's cute and all but he's engaged," Quinn said in shock.

"I'm pretty sure he's not anymore since he was going to tell Ms. Pillsbury the truth today," Rachel said with a sigh.

"Shit, what about Finn?" she asked, knowing that there were still feelings between the two.

"I just told him and he's not happy about it either. He stormed off and I'm alone at the Lima Bean," Rachel said in frustration, hoping that at least someone other than Kurt would be supportive of her.

"Rachel, I don't know what to say," Quinn said at a loss for words.

"Please, just help me through this? I need friends," Rachel explained.

"What about Will? How does he feel towards you?" Quinn asked, surprised that Rachel sounded so alone on the other end.

"He doesn't. He said we would work on it, but I know he doesn't love me or if he ever will. Quinn, I'm scared that I'll have to go through this alone," Rachel said as a small tear came down her face yet again.

"It's okay, Rachel. He's not going to abandon you. That's not who he is. He just needs time," Quinn tried to comfort her that Will would be there for her during this time.

"I know. That's what I keep telling myself but I don't know if I can believe it," Rachel replied, knowing the look of disappointment on Will's face although he tried to hid it about the baby.

"How far along are you?" Quinn asked as Rachel had yet to say.

"Only three weeks," Rachel replied as she hugged her stomach out of instinct, protectively wrapping her arms around where her bump would be.

"And have you thought about what you want to do?" Quinn asked as three weeks was still early enough for Rachel to have plenty of options about what she wanted to do with the baby.

"I'm going to keep it. I can't abandon it nor abort it. It wouldn't be right. I just don't know what to do during this pregnancy," Rachel said again.

"Well, here's what you are going to do, okay? When you get back home to New York, you are taking the train to come visit me. We can talk more then okay?" Quinn said calmly on the other end. "Everything's going to be okay, all right?" Quinn said soothingly.

"Okay, thanks Quinn, really," Rachel said with a sniffle.

"Now, I have to go but call me when you are back in New York, okay?" Quinn said sternly.

"I will, as soon as I get home," Rachel promised. "Bye, Quinn," she added as she hung up the phone.

Once Rachel had hung up, she sat for a couple of more minutes at her table, processing everything that had just happened. Finn was more than angry with her but at least Quinn was going to be supportive and that was all she needed to at least feel a little bit better about the situation. She needed people to be strong around her so she could be and she was glad that Quinn was one of those people.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews and the love for this story! It's almost to 60 reviews which is huge to me so thank you all for reading and liking it! **** Anyways, here's chapter ten! Hope you all like it and are kind enough to tell me in a review! Happy reading! **

Will spent another fifteen minutes sobbing outside his apartment before he finally mustered the strength to go inside, realizing that Emma was not coming back. He lazily picked up his legs and drug himself inside his apartment, only to make it as far as the couch before he collapsed on top of it.

In order to distract himself, he turned on the television and flipped it to a mindless game show that would interest him yet make him not try very hard to pay attention. He sat down the remote on the coffee table and snuggled closer to the couch. He laid horizontally across it, arms clutching a pillow, resting his head on another one next to it.

He sighed deeply, as his eyes were still drying his tears. He blinked heavily and several still came pouring out. His heart ached and his head pounded, all to the realization that Emma was gone and she wasn't coming back.

As Will began to stare mindlessly at the screen in front of him, a loud knocking on his door directed his attention away from the show and over to the entrance of his apartment. He shifted slightly, resting on his elbows, not entirely sure if he should get up and answer it. However, the knocking became louder and more insistent to where Will couldn't take it anymore. He shuffled himself off the couch and made his way over to the door, not thinking to look in the peep hole before answering.

"Just a minute," Will called out as he made his way to the entrance of his house. He grabbed the handle and swung it open, only to be greeted by a furious looking Finn Hudson.

"Finn," was all Will could say before he was pushed roughly out of the way, Finn storming past him with wild eyes.

"How could you do this to me? I don't even understand," Finn said as he paced back and forth, causing Will to cautiously watch his movements, scared that Finn would attack him in his own home.

"Understand what?" Will asked, eyes wide in fear that he knew the truth.

"The baby! You got Rachel pregnant," Finn said as he roughly shoved Will by the shoulders, causing him to take a couple of steps back. Will's face suddenly changed from fear to anger at his actions. He took a couple of steps forward to regain his balance and brushed his arms in the process. He then rested them by his side, fists clenched together, ready to fight if he needed to.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for that night. I'm sorry for ruining everything," Will pleaded as Finn continued to stare angrily and upset at him.

"I trusted you and for you to go behind my back with my girl," Finn said as he pointed to Will's chest, inching it further and further to his shirt, almost touching the material, making Will feel like his personal bubble was being intruded.

"Finn, I think you need to take a step back," Will said, still clenching his fists at his side. He didn't want to fight Finn, but if that was the way he wanted to discuss things, Will wanted to be prepared. He wasn't a violent person, but he wasn't afraid to fight either.

"No, don't tell me to calm down," Finn shouted. "I've just come from the Lima Bean talking with Rachel, so I'm not going to relax," he added, arms waving furiously in the air.

"Can we talk about this rationally?" Will said as he tried to be civil as Finn's level of anger was reaching its peaking point.

"Rationally? You want me to be calm about this?" Finn said in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to accept, but we need to talk this out. I don't want to fight with you, Finn," Will said as he relaxed his fists, hoping that would ease the tension and show that he meant no harm.

"I can't talk this out. I couldn't with Rachel, so what makes you think I can with you?" Finn said as he finally slowed his pacing down, collapsing on the couch in the process. He continued to breathe heavily in distress, Will staring at him with sorrow.

"I get it. You're pissed at me and you have every right to be," Will said as he made his way over to the empty seat, Finn refusing to look at him.

"I just, why would you do that? With Rachel of all people?" Finn asked, as his voice shook with pleading confusion. This situation didn't make sense and the more he talked about it, the more bizarre it was for him to believe.

"I don't know," Will said quietly, feeling ashamed for such a lack of an excuse. "I don't have an answer for that. It just happened," Will said feeling the guilt in his stomach appear again, the familiar gnaw returning.

"Are you attracted to her?" Finn asked as he closed his eyes, afraid of the response.

"I, I think she's beautiful yes, but I'm not in love with her," Will explained as best he could. There was no doubt that Rachel was a beautiful girl in high school and now that she was in college, she transformed into an attractive woman. A women that had most of the qualities that Will liked. It was hard though as the baby made conflict between them, making him confused on what he felt towards her.

"Not in love with her? Dude, she's having your baby," Finn said, confused at Will's wording.

"Yes, but sometimes people are attracted to each other but are not in a relationship with them. They do stupid things without thinking of the consequences," Will said, realizing this was what young people called a hook-up. He felt sick that he had resulted to doing something he never did in college. He always thought it was stupid to be with someone in an intimate way with not even being in a proper relationship with them.

"So a hook-up? That's all Rachel is to you?" Finn asked, still hurt by the situation and even more so at Will's feelings towards her. Rachel didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"I guess, yeah. We're going to work on it, but falling in love is very far down the road," Will said, as he rested his arms on top of his knees, his head propped up by his hands.

"What about Emma?" Finn asked, realizing that a wedding for the couple was supposed to be happening soon. A wedding where he was supposed to be the best man and stand with Will at the top of the altar.

"I told her today and she didn't take it well. I'm not sure what's going to happen between us," Will said as he tried to hold back the tears at the thought of his fiancé walking out on him when she was preparing to talk to him about their wedding. Rationally, he knew he would not see Emma before he left to go back to DC, but he half hoped that she would stroll through his door any moment, wanting to talk and understand what was going on.

"I think your engagement is over," Finn said with a glare, feeling Emma's pain. He was in the same situation as her, whereas he wasn't going to marry Rachel, he was still planning on being with her after she realized Brody was no good. His hopes on that were vanished with this news.

Will shook his head silently, unable to come to terms with the day's events.

"I should go," Finn said as the awkwardness returned to the room. The silence was making it hard for him to sit by Will anymore.

"Finn, I really am sorry and I hope that with time, you can forgive me, forgive us," Will said as he watched Finn walk past him and to the front door. Finn just stared long and hard, deeply sighing as he turned the knob. He walked out in silence without looking back.

"Fuck," Will cursed out loud once he was alone, his anger echoing through his empty apartment.

He was alone, completely and utterly alone with no one to support him. Emma was gone, Finn hated his guts. Rachel was the only person that was willing to talk to him yet he wasn't ready to face her again today.

He sat back on the couch, staring deeply into the tan carpet. He began to wonder what the future held for him. Was his plan in life really to be a father with an eighteen year old girl? He found that very hard to believe as he worked so hard to win Emma's love over the past three years. What kind of mind game was God playing with him? Will sighed in frustration, kicking the edge of the table causing it to slightly move away from him.

He kicked it again, feeling the tension in him release, filling his body with a momentarily happiness. Before he knew it, the leg of the table was broken before him and his coffee table was standing on three legs. He felt a bit better but that relaxed feeling only lasted a couple of seconds when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Rachel was calling. Why not add more fuel to the fire? He answered it after the third ring, giving her a gruff hello.

"Will? What's wrong? Talk to me please?" Rachel pleaded on the other end, sensing his stress level was at its tipping point.

"Everything's wrong," Will muttered out in muffled sobs, ashamed to be feeling like such a failure.

"Finn hates my guts and Emma walked out on me," he explained as he closed his eyes in pain. Rachel held the phone closely to her ear, breathing deeply on her own to stop the tears from falling. She felt his pain in his voice and knew that he was on the verge of a meltdown or had just experienced one. She needed to see him and needed to comfort him as best she could. This was the first step if they ever wanted to fall in love, showing support for each other in times of stress.

"Will? I'm coming over. We need to talk," she said sternly, knowing that he wouldn't want her over to see him like this. However, before Will could refuse, she hung up, leaving him with no decision or opinion of her presence.

Will placed his phone down on the end table and waited for her arrival. He knew it wouldn't be long though. The Lima Bean wasn't very far away from his house.

Fifteen minutes later, a soft knocking was on his door and Will once again sullenly walked over to answer it. Rachel sprung forward as soon as it was open and latched her arms around Will's neck, holding him close to her small frame.

Will was tense as she forced him into an unwanted hug, but after several minutes of her hand running through his head, he relaxed and gripped a little tighter. After a couple of minutes of just holding each other, Rachel broke away and led them over to his couch.

"What happened to your coffee table?" Rachel asked as she noticed it balancing on three legs, the fourth kicked out from underneath it.

"I kicked it out of anger," Will said quietly, staring at the mess he made. Along with a new desk, he now also needed to buy a new coffee table.

"It's going to be okay," Rachel said grabbing his hand in hers, lightly beginning to trace a pattern on his skin. She found that holding his hand comforted him, and she reminded herself to do it often as Will seemed to be on edge most days.

"I don't know if I can believe that," Will said with a small chuckle filled with hurt and pain.

"Yes, you can. Remember what you said to me back in New York?" Rachel said as she suddenly turned and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her serious yet relaxed face.

"That you wanted to be a father so your child could look up to you," Rachel added, watching his face stare mindlessly at her.

"What you are doing right now, all this self-hating, it's not helping you," she explained, holding his hand a little tighter. "I feel it too but I remind myself to be strong and that I need to pull it together because soon I'll have to take care of another life. I can't do it if I'm going to feel sorry for myself. Can you?" she asked Will who was having a hard time concentrating on her face, the intensity of her eyes burning into his.

"No, but everything is so messed up right now, Rachel," Will said sadly. "Everyone is upset with us," he added, hating the fact that the people they once loved were all torn on what to do.

"We knew this would happen though, remember?" Rachel said as she recalled what they had discussed while in New York together, before they had made the decision to tell everyone about the baby.

"I know, I just didn't think it would suck this bad," Will said honestly. He knew the truth would be hard but he thought that he could be a man and take the results of their actions. He was wrong though and failed on so many levels.

"It will get better. My dads are starting to ease up. They aren't thrilled by any means but I think once they get used to the idea of spoiling a grandchild, they'll lighten up. Kurt is here for us and so is Quinn," Rachel explained, naming all the people who were supportive of their news. It wasn't very many but it was a start.

"Quinn? When did you talk to her?" Will asked, puzzled on when this conversation could have occurred. So many things had gone on this weekend that a phone call to New York was abstract to happen.

"Earlier today. I thought that since she went through a pregnancy on her own, she could help me. She knows what to do and what to expect. I have no clue on anything," Rachel said, sadly as she realized she really was clueless about what to do before the baby arrived. She hoped that would change though once she had her first appointment with the baby doctor.

"She's going to help you?" Will said, grateful that Rachel had a support system.

"Yeah, I'm going to visit her when I get home so we can really talk about what is going on," Rachel explained.

"That's good. It's good that you'll have someone to talk to when you need help," Will said remembering that he still had to return to DC to finish his term on the panel, where he would have absolutely no one to talk to. He wished that he could resign at this point but knew that he signed a contract stating his terms of agreement.

"You'll have me, Will and I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind a call from you every once in a while either," Rachel said with a smile, hoping to make him realize that he did have people around for him that were supportive, even if they couldn't physically be there.

"I know, but it's just hard is all," Will said, not getting it out of his mind that a baby was a lifetime type of deal. It wasn't like after it was born they could ignore it and move on with their lives. They had to raise it and love it and watch it grow into a beautiful person.

"I know it is, but we can do this. This is just a bump along the way," Rachel explained as she kissed his hand lightly.

Will opened his mouth to say something but a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He sighed angrily and stared at the entrance, confused as to who would be over at his apartment. The day's events made him wish that no one else would come over. He wanted time to think on his own about everything and even though he hated being alone, it was what was best for him at the moment.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked just as confused as Will.

"I'm not sure. I one hundred percent think it's not Finn or Emma," Will said as he got up to answer the door.

"Shannon?" Will commented, confused by her presence once he opened it up.

"I'm here because of Emma so don't get too excited," she replied, a harsh tone laced in her voice. Will quickly averted his eyes away in shame, another person to know the truth.

"Emma? Is she in the car with you?" Will asked hopeful, that he could just see her one more time to try and explain. Shannon ignored him though and continued on.

"I'm only going to say this once, Will, so listen up. I've been asked by Emma to come and collect her belongings. She is too upset to even talk to you or even to tell me what's going on for that matter," Shannon explained, wondering what happened to make her friend bawl in the middle of the day in front of her house.

"She'll be staying in my house until you leave when the weekend is over and she wants no contact from you, is that clear?" Shannon ordered as stern as she could, hurting Will even more that she was taking her side. His only possible friend left and she had decided to help Emma.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Will said, trying to explain.

"Whether you meant to or not, you did. I don't know what happened here but I know Emma doesn't want to see you," Shannon said as she moved past Will and further into his apartment.

"Coach, don't blame this all on, Will," Rachel said as she stood up from the couch, making her presence known. Shannon stared over at her confused, wondering why Will's former student was in his house, sitting on his couch.

"How do you have anything to do with this?" Shannon asked as Will glanced over to Rachel, fear written on his face.

"I'm pregnant with his child," Rachel bluntly said, causing Will to momentarily close his eyes in disbelief. Shannon was speechless and remained still, not quite believing what she heard was accurate.

"Nice going, Will," Shannon said heartbreakingly to him as she walked past the pair and into the direction of Will and Emma's bedroom.

Ten minutes later and Shannon was quickly making her way towards the door, caring an overnight bag and other necessary items that would help comfort Emma.

"Shan, let me explain," Will said quickly as Shannon made her way past him, ignoring his presence.

"I'm not interested. Don't try and contact me the rest of the time you are here, got that? Or Emma for that matter and if you try to come over, I'll throw your ass out," Shannon said bitterly, making her way past Will and finally out of sight.

"Will," Rachel muttered out, once silence began to creep into the room again.

"See what I mean, Rachel? Another friend lost," Will cried out openly. Shannon had become one of his closest friends since their first meeting, and to have her so mad at him, tore him up inside. It wasn't fair that he was losing so many people, especially so many people that he loved and cared for and would do anything for. It was a slap in the face to be rejected so quickly from them and it hurt him more than he thought it would.

Rachel stared at him with sorrow in her eyes. She wished she could do something for him, to make people not so angry at him, but she couldn't do any more than he could. She was helpless and a part of the problem.

"I'm sorry, Will," Rachel finally said. It wasn't much, but it was all she could think of that would offer some sort of condolence to him.

"I will always be here for you, please remember that when you go back to DC?" Rachel added with pleading eyes. Will sadly looked up at her, tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He tried to say something that would show that he wasn't such a coward and a cry baby, but he couldn't. His heart was breaking again and there was nothing he could say that would make it seem like his pain wasn't a big deal.

"Please, text or call me when you are ready to, okay? I don't want you to shut me out. We need each other even if you don't think so yet," Rachel said, walking towards him, a small smile of reassurance on her face.

"I will," Will said softly, nodding his head at her. It was the least he could do after she was being so calm and mature about everything. Will wondered how she was able to hold composure during this time, but he thought maybe because she didn't live here anymore, it made it easier for her to not have attachments to anything.

He, on the other hand, was suffering because his whole life was here and that was an attachment that was hard to break.

"I'm not sure if I'll see you before you or I leave, but hopefully soon? The first appointment is coming up and I would really like you to be there," Rachel said as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

Will just nodded his response, his throat dry from all the tears shed.

"I'll call you," he finally choked out. Rachel nodded in understanding. It was a start and that was all she cared about. She gave him one last look before she headed to the door, feeling that her time was up. He, however, looked so broken and exhausted. She walked back towards him, and pressed her lips gently to the side of his cheek. She may have over stepped her boundaries, but she didn't care.

Will needed love and if no one else was going to be there for him, she was going to give it to him.

"Please don't stress yourself out with school and auditioning," Will said after her lips left his face. She nodded her head in agreement, a small smile peaking at her lips, happy to see that he didn't pull away.

"I won't, I promise," Rachel said, as she finally pulled away from his embrace.

"Good bye, Rachel," Will said sadly as she walked over to his door, he standing a few inches behind her.

"Bye, Will," she replied back, hesitance in her voice. She didn't know what she was expecting but she felt that he wasn't done talking to her. He had a look of confession so she lingered her hand on the door for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I, I really am sorry for all this," Will added, hoping that she knew just how truly guilty he was and how much he wished that this wasn't happening.

"I know, it's okay, Will," Rachel said, knowing that he truly was sorry for everything that had happened. Rachel knew that from the tears that fell down his face every time she saw him.

"Get some rest," Will added, while Rachel finally nodded and turned the handle to the front of his door.

"You too, talk to you later," she said softly while Will nodded his head back and forth before she finally disappeared behind the wooden door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope summer is treating you all well. Only one month left before I go back to school for the fall semester so I'll be trying to write as much as I can in the next few weeks. Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews last time. We made it over 60! Hope you like chapter 11 and please read and review! **

Rachel walked away from Will's apartment feeling more stressed than ever but she finally reached her car and drove back home, hopefully to a quieter house instead of the angry one she left earlier. She pulled into the garage with her car and took a deep breath before getting out. She cautiously entered the house and was relieved to hear silence.

She walked carefully into the kitchen and through the living room, where only one of her dads, Leroy, sat sitting reading a book.

"Hi dad," Rachel said calmly. Leroy looked up from his book and gave his daughter a small smile in return. He folded his page and motioned for her to sit next to him. Rachel quickly made her way over to the empty spot and waited for another lecture. Instead, Leroy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. Rachel smiled at him warmly and rested her head on his chest.

"Dad, I know I messed up but please don't hate me," Rachel said softly against his shirt.

"Rachel, your father and I could never hate you, not for anything. Granite, this was quite a big shock to hear but, we'll never stop loving you, okay?" Leroy said as he placed a light kiss to her head.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me," Rachel said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"So, where have you been all afternoon?" Leroy asked, as he eyed her curiously.

"First to meet Finn at the Lima Bean and then over to Will's apartment to talk to him. He's not doing so well," Rachel said, hoping her dad could maybe offer some helpful advice. She would take anything she could get, whether from her father, Kurt, Quinn or a stranger on the street.

"How did Finn take the news?" he first asked, making Rachel slightly cringe as she didn't want to talk about Finn. He wasn't her main priority anymore.

"Not well, but that was to be expected," Rachel said sadly.

"Give him time sweetheart, I'm sure he'll come around," Leroy said causing Rachel to roll her eyes at him.

"I don't think I want him around. I just don't care about him anymore. I care about Will and helping him. Finn's the last thing on my mind right now," Rachel said a bit more forcefully than intended, causing Leroy to give her a look of concern.

"Okay, calm down, Rachel. What's wrong with Will?" Leroy asked, curious to know what was going on to make his daughter so upset.

"He's just stressed and feels like no one is around to support him. I keep telling him that I'm here for him, but I know he doesn't believe a word I say. He's starting to worry me, dad," Rachel said.

"And his stress only adds more to my stress level which in turn is not good for the baby," Rachel added as she placed a protective hand over her belly.

"I thought you two were going to work on it?" Leroy questioned, listening to his daughters worry over a man who she wasn't even in a relationship with.

"I want to and he says he does too, but I honestly don't think he truly means it," Rachel said, feeling the tears in her eyes start to form at the realization. What if Will could never love her? What if they never will be a part of each other's lives even though they have a baby on the way? It just didn't seem right to Rachel to have no tie to him, which was why she was working so hard to prove her love to him.

"This is a big shock, Rachel, to all of us, even Will. I'm sure he never expected to get you pregnant, so for him to be in this situation is extremely hard," Leroy explained. He by no means took pity upon Will's guilt but it was making Rachel upset. If his daughter was upset, he was going to try and help her, even if that meant trying to help Will get up off his feet or offer some sort of reality check to Rachel.

"I know it's hard, believe me I do, but he just feels so guilty and I can't do anything to snap him out of it," Rachel said sadly. She wondered if any time she gave him a pep talk if he actually listened to anything she said. She hoped he did, but knew that it was very likely that he didn't.

"Honestly, honey, you shouldn't have to. He should be a man and snap out of it himself," Leroy said bluntly, causing Rachel to open her mouth at him in shock.

"And if that doesn't work then you need to focus on what's best for you and the baby, with or without him in the picture," he added causing Rachel to slowly close her mouth, speechless.

"I want you to be happy and if he keeps making you like this, then he's not worth it," Leroy finally finished, standing up in the process. Rachel continued to stare at him in shock because of his forwardness. He was of course correct, but hearing it out loud caused Rachel to put things in a new perspective.

"I'm going to start making dinner before your daddy gets home. We can talk more about this later, alright? I want you to really think about this though, okay, Rachel? What does Will have to offer you that makes you want to be in a relationship with him?" he stated sternly while walking away towards the kitchen, slightly shaking his head.

Rachel took another couple minutes to compose herself after hearing her dad's bluntness about the subject. She didn't expect him to be so open and although that was what she wanted from him, she still found it a bit of a shock to hear those words come out of his mouth.

He did, however, leave several thoughts for her to think about, mainly her well-being and the babies in regards to Will's state of mind. He was a wreck, an absolute wreck that was only getting worse each time she saw him. He definitely wasn't the confident man she slept with almost four weeks ago. He was a sobbing mess that was making her question his stability. If he didn't pull it together soon, she was afraid that her father would be correct and she would have to choose to allow him in her life or not. It wasn't the choice she wanted to make, but it was the only one that seemed to make sense.

She, however, couldn't further ruin his life by leaving him completely. It wouldn't be right, but her safety was important as well. Rachel sighed, not knowing what to do and desperately could not wait to be at Yale to talk with Quinn. She really needed a woman's perspective on things as all she had to talk to were males.

Rachel got up and wandered towards her room, plopping down on her bed to soothe her tired body. She knew this overwhelming amount of stress was not good for the growth of their baby and gently placed her hand on her stomach to try and add more comfort.

The buzz on her phone though didn't leave much time for comfort. _"Available for Skype?"_ Kurt asked.

Rachel quickly typed a yes and headed over to her lap top to pull open the Skype window. She saw Kurt's name appear and she hit accept call. His face then came on the screen a little blurry but soon fixed to a clear image.

"So, how are things at home?" Kurt asked immediately. The angry voicemail Finn left him led him to believe that things were more than a little rocky for Rachel.

"Not good," Rachel simply said, avoiding Kurt's gaze in the web cam. She didn't want to look at his pity filled eyes.

"What happened, Rachel?" Kurt asked, sympathetically, hating seeing his friend going through such a difficult time without him there. He couldn't wait till she was back in the comfort of their apartment.

"Will's on the verge of a mental break down, Finn's upset, and I'm stressed beyond belief," Rachel said all in one breath.

"Is that all?" Kurt joked hoping to bring some humor to Rachel's life. She, however, wasn't amused.

"Okay, I'm sorry. First of all, I know about Finn. He left me a voicemail almost in tears. He's a big boy though and will get over it. Will, on the other hand, may need a lot of work. He sounds really depressed," Kurt said as he explained his thoughts.

"As for you, you're the most import thing, Rachel. Your health during this is most important and you can't be so stressed all the time. Things will be better though once you come home," he said. "You won't have all the distraction," he explained.

"My stress is only because of Will's stress. I don't want him depressed, Kurt. If he's like this now, how will he react when the baby is actually born? Did you know mothers and fathers can actually be in post-depression after their child is born and not have the will to take care of it? Or what about all this stress causing a miscarriage? He needs to be in the right state of mind to be around my child," Rachel said all in one breath, causing herself to overthink and overreact to everything yet again.

"Rachel, you need to calm down okay? There will be a day where Will will realize that he's important and snap out of it. You don't need to worry about a miscarriage if you just relax and focus on you. If he doesn't snap out of it, then you need to make the choice on what to do," Kurt said, simply. There were no other options, plain and simple. Either Will was committed to her or he wasn't.

"That's exactly what my dad said to me," Rachel said with a frown.

"It's the truth," Kurt said as he folded his arms, rocking his feet back and forth in his chair.

"Just try and make the best of the next day you are there and then come home with me. I have two large tubs of ice cream that need eating," Kurt said with a smile causing Rachel to let out a small laugh.

"Okay, thank you, Kurt," Rachel said grateful that she had a best friend as wonderful as him.

"Love you," he said as he was going to hit the end button on his screen.

"Love you too," Rachel said back while giving him a wave goodbye.

"But before you go, what would you do to cheer someone up?" Rachel asked, completely stuck on ideas.

"Sing to them," Kurt replied, making Rachel give him a small smile in return. "You know he loves your voice, so why not try it?" Kurt added, seeing Rachel think about it.

"That may actually work, thanks Kurt," Rachel said.

"Anytime, now go work your magic on him," Kurt said as he gave her one last goodbye. Rachel let out another small laugh and waved back in the process. She hit end and closed out the application on her laptop while she relaxed back in her chair, mind still swimming with a million thoughts, mainly ones that involved helping Will. However, with the suggestion to sing to him, Rachel began to think of the perfect song that would not only express her feelings to him but show that he was valued.

"Rachel, time for dinner," Leroy said loudly from down the stairs.

"Be down in a minute," Rachel sighed, having to stop her search so early. She stood up leaving her belongings behind and made her way down to join her fathers for dinner.

Meanwhile, Will sat scrunched up on his bed, blankets and pillows surrounding him for warmth and comfort. He hated how much space he had now that Emma was gone. It just didn't feel right to him, like something was missing. All the pillows he had around him helped, but he still felt a hole in his heart.

He held his phone tightly in one hand and a half empty bottle of beer in the other. He sat staring mindlessly at his phone while he waited for a text or call or anything that would be from Emma. He knew that wasn't happening though as Shannon clearly stated that she hated him and requested not to speak to him.

He couldn't help but try though and began the desperation of dialing her number over and over again, leaving a voice mail after each message hoping she would answer. By the tenth call she finally picked up, leaving Will to place his now empty bottle on the nightstand, as well as hold his phone tightly to his ear.

"Emma," Will said but was immediately ignored.

"Will, please stop calling me. I'm turning off my phone," Emma said sternly and then hung up, leaving Will to curse under his breathe and throw his phone off of the bed.

Will dropped back into his sheets and twisted them in anger, making a mess of his surprisingly clean room. He reached over for his bottle of beer but remembered it was empty, thus making him get up and get another one out of his fridge. He pulled two more out, a bag of potato chips and headed back to his room only to mindlessly stare at the television screen for the next two hours.

Feeling his eyes drift close, Will finally turned the TV off and fell asleep, not caring if there were chip crumbs over the sheets or beer bottles lying by his head.

He woke up in the early morning, exhausted from a restless night sleep. His head slightly pounded and he remembered how many beers he had. Groggily, he stepped out of his bed and into the shower, hoping that the warm water would wake him up.

Once he was done, he realized what a mess he had truly made. Sheets were thrown off the bed, pillows thrown to the ground. The potato chip bag was empty on the night stand with crumbs in every little corner of his bed, crunching together as he tried to dust them off.

In the corner of his room, he saw his phone, thankfully with no scratch marks on it as he didn't think when he carelessly threw it to the floor. He sighed frustrated as he saw no new messages, not even one from Rachel, but that was to be expected. He had only been back two full days and had acted like a self-absorbed jerk the entire time. She probably thought that he was worthless and was only pretending to be nice to him. At least she was pretending though, everyone else just went straight to hating him.

Whatever the case for Rachel's niceness to him though, he still felt alone. Even though she said she would be there for him, he was alone. He was in a slump and probably on the verge of depression but he couldn't help it. Being home brought back too many emotions for him to control.

As he was making his way to the laundry room carrying his now dirty sheets, his phone beeped in his pocket. He curiously pulled it out and checked his incoming message.

"_Meet me in the auditorium today at four?" _

Will re-read the text from Rachel, wondering what it meant. Why did she want to see him? And more importantly, why in the auditorium?

"_Yeah, sure I guess. What for?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_Okay then. I'll see you there."_

Will closed his phone and began to wonder what sort of surprise Rachel had in store for him. The last so called surprise was when she told him that she was pregnant. He dreaded to think what other news she had, but maybe it was something good and not life changing? He could only hope.

He had a couple of hours before he had to meet Rachel so he sighed and went to finish cleaning his room, picking up the mess he made the night before.

Once he was finally done and everything was back to normal, he grabbed his beany and car keys and headed out the door. It was slightly chilly when Will walked out, reminding him that it was the end of November. It wouldn't be long before Lima got some snow on the ground.

He shivered slightly as he entered his car and turned the heat on full blast. His mind was gone as he drove towards McKinley, trying desperately not to turn on the street that Shannon lived on. It was close to the school and although only going there once, he remembered the directions perfectly.

It was a left at the light, another right a few blocks down and then another left. He was so close to Emma that maybe if he just dropped by she would let him in and they could talk, not that she wanted to talk to him, but it was worth a try.

Pulling into the turn lane, Will was now focused on a new plan. Where McKinley was just a few blocks away, he was now making a detour. He followed the directions in his head and was soon pulling into Shannon's drive way. He unbuckled his seat belt and made his way to her door, not sure what he was going to do when she answered it.

He knocked twice before it opened and was almost immediately closed in his face the second it opened. Will, however, caught the door with his foot, causing it to stay open, while Shannon glared at him.

"What do you want, Will? I told you not to come by," Shannon said sternly, watching her once best friend scramble for forgiveness.

"I just want to talk, please Shan," Will said desperately.

"No, it's not a good time," Shannon said as she was about to close the door on him again.

"Please? I just need five minutes," Will said, begging. Shannon was about to open her mouth to respond when Emma came up behind her, hearing their whole conversation.

"If it takes just five minutes to explain yourself then I don't need to hear it. Good bye, Will," Emma said angrily, slamming the door in the process.

"It doesn't, Emma. I just said that so you would let me in," Will said outside the closed door, hoping that it would open again.

"Emma, please," Will said but was greeted with the sound of silence, Emma crying softly on the other side of the door. Shannon looked at her with sympathy and condolences, while also placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

With no response, Will kicked Shannon's plant holder that was sitting on the porch out of anger. It broke and shattered to the ground causing Shannon to yell at him as well as threaten him to buy a new one.

Will walked away frustrated that Emma had all this hate towards him. Two days ago nothing was wrong, but now his whole world was different. He got back in his car, tightly gripping the steering wheel and drove to McKinley to meet Rachel like it was originally planned.

Once he got there, he used his school key and unlocked the side entrance. Seeing that Rachel's car was out front, he wandered slowly to the auditorium, wondering what was in store for him.

He walked in from the top, and carefully made his way down the dimly lit room. He made it to the front row and sat down in the middle seat, directly in front of the stage.

"Rachel?" he called out, wondering where she was. She was there, just nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you for coming," she said as she wandered out behind the red stage curtains.

"How did you get in?" Will asked perplexed that Rachel arrived before him and entered the school with no key, but Brad suddenly appeared behind her and he knew that he must have let her in.

"I'm confused," Will said as Rachel whispered her song choice to him at the piano.

"Traditionally, this song is sung by a man, but with a few tweaks, it still works," Rachel said before he could interrupt her.

"Rachel, I don't understand," Will started to say but Rachel shushed him, cuing for Brad to start playing. Will remained still in his chair, a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Just sit back and enjoy the performance," Rachel quickly added as she took a deep breath and began to sing the first verse.

As she opened her mouth to sing, the surprising lyrics to Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo came out of her mouth and Will stared at her intrigued by her song choice. It wasn't like Rachel to sing pop songs but with the arraignment she had, it made the song have an acoustic feel rather than upbeat.

Will continued to watch with a scrunched forehead, his eyes following Rachel's every movement as she swayed in time with the music. Her passion was evident and he knew that she was trying to get the message across to him that she was trying to help him through this time they were having.

He softened his eyes when she hit the chorus.

_Let me love you, until you learn to love yourself_

She knew as well as he did that he woke up every morning with a pain in his heart. He hadn't been very fond of himself ever since finding out the pregnancy, yet Rachel was still willing to be there for him. She still wanted to love him. At least that's what Will gathered from the song.

Rachel began another versus and then the chorus again to finish out the song. Will couldn't help but feel a tear in his eye as he watched her sing out the last note. Her words were affecting him in ways that he didn't think were possible. She was pouring out her soul to him, proclaiming that he was worthy of love, something he didn't think he was able to do with his history of women.

He scolded himself at how pathetic he truly had been the past few days. It was like he suddenly woke up from a bad dream, and was now on a clear, new path in his life. Where Emma may have been his whole life and his rode to happiness, she wasn't anymore and that was something that Will needed to get used to.

Rachel was offering things to him that Emma never could. She was understanding and the only person that knew what he was feeling because she was going through it as well. Where he thought he had it the worst out of the pair, he began to realize that Rachel did. She had to carry the baby and that was evidence for everyone that she was pregnant.

He could have said no that night, but he didn't. He didn't want to and it was suddenly aware that Will realized that being with Rachel wasn't the problem, it was just the outcome of it all.

"Will?" Rachel said as she stood in front of him on the stage, being done with her song for at least a couple of minutes. He had a dazed look on his face and she wondered if he had even listened to the words she sang to him.

"Rachel, that was," Will said, unsure of how to tell her his newfound perspective. He climbed out of his seat and up on the stage to join her.

"I know, inappropriate, sorry. I just wanted to make you realize," Rachel started to say but Will cut her off. Her eyes were filled with tears that her plan had failed and that she realized she would never be able to get close to Will and have a proper relationship with him. She turned away ashamed and began to walk away, only to be stopped by the tugging on her arm.

"No, that's not what I was going to say," Will said as he grabbed her arm to try and stop her from leaving. Rachel looked back at him confused yet hopeful that he understood her message, that she was willing to love him no matter what because he was special to her.

"That song," Will started to say, but was still in deep thought of his sudden realizations.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, noticing that Will had a lot on his mind and was trying to piece things together.

"Thank you," he said simply, while Rachel's heart swelled.

"I know I've talked the talk back in New York about being supportive, but here in Lima, I haven't necessarily walked the walk," Will said wondering if that made any sense. Rachel continued to stare at him, waiting to hear more.

"I'm not saying that I want to automatically jump into a relationship. I don't think we're ready. I do think that we should start over though, as friends, getting to know each other as just two people while this baby comes along," Will explained, seeing Rachel's face turn to tears of happiness.

"So what do you say, can we start over?" he asked, while the tears began to softly pour out of her eyes.

"I would like that," Rachel said as she leaned in for a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while his rested on her waist, causing their foreheads to rest against each other.

Will pulled back and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester," he said while Rachel smirked at him, but played along.

"Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a giggle.

"How would you like to come over later, Ms. Berry, so we can talk, really talk?" Will said, making it the perfect opportunity for them to rediscover each other and talk about the next eight months of the pregnancy.

"I would love that," she said happily.

"Great, my place at 7," Will said as he watched her stare at him happily. It was the happiest he'd seen Rachel this whole time and he couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a smile as well.

"Perfect," Rachel said as she watched Will nod and walk away.

She continued to beam well after he left and knew her face was glowing with a sense of pride. Her plan had worked and it was offering her a second chance and a new beginning with Will that this time, she was determined to make it perfect.


End file.
